Premonitions of a Dominatrix
by BloodyRainDrops
Summary: Six long years have past Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them.Dealing with her past and future, a womans heart can only expand so much before it explodes...
1. Ichi: Star Jasmine

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a womans heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix: 

The heat radiating from her body could be thought of as absurd, but in the heat of the moment it was overwhelming her. The adrenaline pumping through her was insane, and her mind was going blank. Her chest heaved erratically, as her body arched up to close the lingering air between them. Her breasts were swelled and painfully aching for touch, the simple piece of cloth blocking them from meeting his rippled pectoral in desperate need to be shred off her. He was playing with her, his nose cuddling against the nape of her neck, his tongue thrusting out to lick her porcelain skin in circular motions.

A deep whine escaped her lips eager to draw his attention, and thus being successful. He lifted his head to look up at her eyes, the emerald orbs glazed over in the moonlight. Smirking he pushed himself from atop her, and instead hovered above her on his knees. She was pleading silently, her teeth digging into the luscious red of her bottom lip. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he allowed her, pulling him down so that their lips were mere centimeters apart, his hot, humid even breaths lingering on her skin, shading it a deep rose. A growl erupted from the depths of his chest, just before he closed in the proximity of their lips, pressing his hungrily upon hers, claiming them all as his; parting her lips coaxially with his tongue, and shoving it forcefully into her hot swells to taste her.

Panting she pulled away, ending the bliss that ran through her momentarily to drink in air. However, he leaned back and scanned her body, of which was growing a deep radiant pink every growing second. He smirked and licked his lips.

"Do you know who I am, Sakura-_san_?"

---

**Ichi:** **_Star Jasmine_**

She swallowed the warm liquid heartily, enjoying every last sip. If you listened carefully you could hear the sweet sound emitting from her mouth as she masticated the delicious An dango. She felt so comforted with this little snack, for she had just gone on a mission that lasted over a month and still had to make her way to Konoha, which was three full days away. She leaned back upon the booth she was in, relaxing upon the maroon cushions.

"I'm curious; I've heard you encountered the little brat."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

A solemn silence passed before the smooth, deep voice spoke. "The boys a fool. Even after these years he doesn't maintain the amount of hatred he should." The deep voice paused momentarily. "He is still as weak and irritable as ever."

"So he attacked you?"

"Yeah... We were heading back from the rain country and encountered Orochimaru. The boy was with him and when he saw him, yeah, he seemed to get angered and attacked us... yeah." A new voice commented before the previous one could, this one slightly deeper toned.

Sakura's eyes widened as she snooped into their conversation. When she heard Orochimaru's name she simply had to know what they were talking about. It was wrong she knew, yet she wanted to know if they had heard anything about...Sasuke.

"So how is the boy?"

"Fine. He was injured barely injured and that damned Orochimaru's henchmen just had to step in... yeah... I was going to defeat those damned bastards, but I was called off and we left."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him..."

"Yeah... So was I... yeah..."

Slowly her mind reverted from their conversation into the deep thoughts of her mind.

_The picture perfect image of the onyx eyed man walking away from her, the Uchiha fan printed upon the navy fabric. Tears ran down her cheeks, her body fighting the pressured strain upon her knees, barely keeping her upright. "Sasuke...I-I love you..." He disappeared from the carnation-haired girl, leaving her befuddled. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared out at the cold place her love was once standing. Seconds passed, and Sakura's tears had come to an abrupt stop. She seemed to be sucking up the remaining weeps, and trying to maintain her composure. Then she froze. An elicit warmth radiated against Sakura's backside. Warm breath collided with the cool breeze as it touched the base of her neck. His deep voice sounded pitying as it penetrated her ears._

"_Thank you..." Those words struck her cold. Her eyes were red and swollen, yet the salty liquid managed to plummet down her pale cheeks. She made a gesture to turn to him, but failed miserably when she felt the pain sear through her spine. Her eyes slowly withered closed, but not before noticing the deep crimson color seeping through long shading bangs. _

Sakura was hauled from her memories by the sound of a shattering glass. She naturally turned towards the disturbance, finding that a young blonde girl was down on her knees, carefully picking up the scraggly pieces of shiny clear glass. The girl seemed to notice Sakura was watching her and lifted her head, her eyes widening as she got a close look at the pink-haired woman. Quickly the girl gathered the rest of the pieces, taking her eyes off Sakura only for a sudden moment, before standing and walking over towards Sakura.

"Reijou-san, are you alright?"

Sakura sniffed slightly before responding. "Huh. What do you mean?"

"You are crying."

"What...Oh..." Sakura grazed a hand across her cheek, feeling the wet substance that stained it. "I'm fine, thank you." Sakura smiled sweetly at the young woman, though the girl knew it was a false smile.

"Oh, okay then. Please let me know if you need anything." The blonde bowed over humbly before stalking off towards the back kitchen.

Sakura quickly wiped away the rest of the tears and turned back towards her meal, accidentally knocking over her small cup of tea as her hand moved away from her face.

"Damn." She quickly reached for some napkins from the napkin holder, but found there wasn't any. "Damn it!" She looked around momentarily trying to find a waiter to help, but none were present at that moment. The hot liquid trailed down the creases of the wooden table, hot droplets stinging her bared leg. She let out a hiss and turned around to ask her neighboring customers for a napkin.

"Can you spare some napkins?" She tapped the shoulder of a blue-skinned, gilled man. He looked at her questioningly just for a second before turning back to his table and grabbing a few napkins from the dispenser. He handed them to her with an annoyed growl before turning back. "Thank you." She smiled at the man warmly, barley noticing the figure sitting across from him.

She hastily spun around and cleaned the table before any more hot liquid could meet her leg. "Ahh," She let out a relieved sigh and sat back into her chair again. Slowly her mind put her mingled thoughts together and she realized.

Did she just see, red eyes. Red sharingan eyes?

No, that had to be impossible. Sasuke was with Orochimaru and so he definitely couldn't be right before her. She nodded her head reassuringly, but curiosity overcame her and she turned around only to notice no one was there anymore.

She turned back around, a pout grazing her lips, and her arms crossed. 'I was sure I saw them.' She quickly rubbed the thought off and stood to leave, placing a few yen on the table as a kind tip.

"I guess it's time to head back."

---

The whole trip back Sakura felt shaky. She could feel a direful aura surrounding her every move, but could feel no presence of a human whatsoever. The night was young and the stars colored the sky with their radiating light. Soft bristles of the pines flicked her skin as she jumped from branch to branch. This night was one of pure beauty, take the exception of the fearsome feeling tickling her skin. Suddenly Sakura heard a soft crack and grabbed a kunai, stopping on the branch she had made it to. The crack grew louder and before she could even realize it, the branch broke sending Sakura to the ground with a thud.

Blood welled into her head, turning her vision a vibrant red. Her head was spinning and she felt sick. Slowly her eyes closed in unison and she slept.

---

The sun rays clouded the kunoichi's vision as she awoke. The light coo of small blue jays echoed through the forest. Her head was sore and she seemed to be lying on top of a sharp rock. She oddly felt lighter and awfully hungry. "-groan- How long have I been sleeping?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat herself up.

"A little over forty-eight hours."

Sakura gasped and turned around, her eyes wide. "You. You, You're..." Sakura was stunned.

He grinned evilly before responding. "Long time no see Sakura-san."

---

"Phew. Man, I'm tired." The two were nearly back to Konoha after a three week long mission to the Land of the Earth. Their clothes were shredded and their musk traveled far and wide, indicating they were in need of a bath.

"If you were tired then how can you be so hyperactive Naruto?"

"Heh... I just can't wait to get back. Sakura-chan is supposed to be coming home tomorrow."

"Hn. You and Sakura have gotten real close lately haven't you?"

"Yeah. She finally seems to be over Sasuke's loss. I plan on taking her out on Saturday, for her eighteenth birthday."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked eye to eye with the cheery eyed, blonde-haired, fox-tailed demon. He had an enthusiastic grin on his face and his eyes were filled with an undeniable hope. Shikamaru sighed as Naruto stared at him with his famous grin and smiled lamely.

"I know this will end up troublesome, but how can I help?"

Naruto's grin slumped down for just a moment, but quickly changed back into a roseate grin.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what I should get her. Want to go shopping for a good gift with me?"

"You want me to go with you to get a woman a present? Did you forget who you're speaking with?"

"Yeah, but you have gotten Ino plenty of gifts, what type of things does she like?"

"So troublesome." He closed his eyes as if to think deeply. "Hn. Were back. We'll check in and go to the mall after."

"Right!" Naruto sped up, nearly leaving his teammate in the dust.

"So damn troublesome." He sighed and sped up to catch up with his hyperactive comrade.

---

"Kabuto..."

He chuckled, his deep voice emitting an evil aura sending pained chills down the Kunoichi's back. "Heh... You remember me I see... Good, then you won't mind coming with me. I bet lord Orochimaru would love to learn the jutsu's of Tsunade's apprentice. And I bet he'd like to disassemble a woman." He chuckled and grinned, staring Sakura in the eye.

"W-What!? No... You can't..."

"Oh, but I can..."

Kabuto disappeared instantly, leaving Sakura slightly dumbfounded. She quickly regained her composure though and closed her eyes in attempt to find his presence. A small smirk grazed her lips and just as Kabuto appeared behind her she spun around, her leg thrusting out in the process for a tremendously strong kick in his stomach.

He was quick though and blocked her kick. Grabbing onto her ankle he spun her back around and at the speed of light he pulled her back up against his chest, a kunai resting at the crest of her neck.

"Heh... good, but not good enough." An extremely foul scent filled the Kunoichi's nostrils, Sakura quickly recognizing it as the cooked leaves of rhubarb. Tsunade had warned her about all the poisonous plants, and she knew how to use her chakra to block it. She smirked and used her chakra to block her nostrils from in taking the deadly smell.

Kabuto knew she had by now blocked her passageway of breathing through her nose. Instantly his hand moved to her mouth, sliding his fingers deep into her throat, along with something bland and bitter touching the tops of her mouth. Sakura began to choke and grabbed for his hand. Successfully pulling his hand she gulped down a vast sum of air along with something foreign and thick. Sakura immediately realized what it was as it sent a fiery sting in her throat. "J-Jimson weed!..."

"Heh... Good night, little Sakura blossom..."

Slowly the distressing side effects kicked in, leaving Sakura thirsty and delirious. Her head spun and she slowly lost all sight and the deepening wish for slumber caressed her inners.

---

The Konoha mall was oddly deserted. It seemed no one really took any interest in the mall especially since most of the village was made up of shinobi. It was a miracle it even stayed in business.

The two men carefully scanned each of the stores, window shopping as their well experienced shopper accompanied them; walking into every store she took even the smallest bit of interest in.

"Oh. Ino... Can you just find something already... this is so troublesome."

"Hey! Don't yap at me! I've made plenty of wonderful picks. Its mister picky here, that refused all of my offers." She pointed to the grumpy form of what was Naruto, a look of offence plastered on her face.

"Come on Naruto. It's getting late. Can we please get something and leave."

"...You guys can leave..."

"What?"

"You can leave... I'll find something."

"But, I thought you wanted our help..."

"..."

"Hn. Fine. Well meet you at Ichiraku's in an hour."

"...Yeah..." Naruto forced a smile, though Shikamaru knew he was quite troubled.

Shikamaru nodded curtly and grabbed Ino's hand, dragging them away from the mall. Naruto watched their every step until he knew they were completely out of sight. Then he turned back around and walked into a small store called "Joudama Yoyokagirinaku"

His eyes were pressed upon a single item in that store. One he knew she would enjoy.

The fine chain of jewelry was made purely of white gold. Short needle-like pieces of pink diamond set as spacers along the chain, accenting the central piece.

The small piece of tanzanite sweetly commented the curved petals of pink diamond, forming the beautiful shape of a star jasmine flower, Sakura's favorite. The white gold laced the edges in grand beauty. Naruto smiled reluctantly as he called the jeweler over. The price on this was that so high, it would make one cry, but Naruto knew she was worth every penny.

The jeweler handed him the carefully boxed item, dressed in fancy pink lace. Naruto cuddled it against his chest before carefully placing it in his pants pocket.

"I hope you will like it, my sweet Sakura. Only four more days."

And with that he gleefully made is way towards Ichiraku's for a delicious bowl of ramen.

---

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Premonitions of a Dominatrix:

Well that was my first chapter. I think it had a bit of a slow start don't you agree? Well I'll try to make things more clear and fast paced as the story continues... So how'd you like it? Well I hope all reading this liked it... Please review, and tell me what you are thinking, whether It be good or bad, please just leave a review. It would make me so happy...

By the way(s):

Raijou- Means young lady

Joudama Yoyokagirinaku- Means Fine Jewelry Forever and Ever.


	2. Ni: Dead Petals Cover like Snow

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a womans heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place 

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix: 

His smell was intoxicating. He was engulfing her and she couldn't fight it. She bit her lip in anticipation at the same time carefully scanning her surroundings. She knew he was there and she knew, he knew, she knew (A/N: Try saying that ten times!) he was there for sure.

"What do you want?" Her voice emitted seductively and with interest, though not purposefully. No one appeared in the darkness of the forest, but oddly she knew he was smirking. Her eyes blinked back and forth in attempt to figure out who this being was, for she was determined. Her eyes gleamed with it and she wouldn't lose. Her eyes widened and she spun around to feel hot breath upon her face.

His head dipped and their lips brushed against each others. Sakura blinked, a blush creeping onto her face, a wider smirk on his. She stuck out her tongue ever so slightly and licked her lips, lapping up every last bit of his dry taste left on her lips. An amused chuckle escaped his being, before he dipped in once more this time pounding down upon her succulent form, claiming her lips as his once more.

"Are you sure, you don't already know the answer to your question?"

He bit down on her lower lip, an unfamiliar taste of blood and... rosemary?... dousing her chin and tongue. She pulled away from his mouth and looked up, but he was gone.

---

**Ni: Dead Petals cover like snow….**

The oh so familiar scent that Sakura only could dream of woke the young kunoichi. Her body was aching abruptly, preventing her from moving an inch. Her throat was extremely dry and her taste buds left her mouth tasting awful, as if she had woken up sick and the taste was left in her mouth.

"Sakura-chan" A high-pitched chuckle came from the darkness that surrounded her. "So you're the infamous apprentice of the sannin Tsunade-chan. No wonder she chose one of eternal beauty such as herself. Ha." She felt the presence of this familiar voice creep nearer and nearer.

This time, she really tried to force herself up, but found that her hands and ankles were chained to the cold table she was on. Her features flowed with worry as she began to struggle for freedom.

"Foolish girl. That won't help you any."

A scorching pain hit her in the gut. The cool trickle of blood and air touching her hot skin flared through her as a thin knife penetrated her delicate skin. Sakura whimpered in slight pain, but as a highly trained Ninja she knew not to scream out, even for the most excruciating pain.

"Hmm...No wonder you were Tsunade's apprentice. She trained you not to scream out in pain. I wonder, is your chakra anything like hers..." He began to chuckle lightly as he continued making an insertion down her flat belly.

"Orochimaru-sama. Don't you think you should wait?"

"Eh Kabuto? I didn't know I needed your permission to perform what I do best." He stopped and turned around to shoot a glare at his apprentice.

"Well, I'm just saying this because it seems we have company. And it seems if this girl rots while were away, it all would have been a waste."

"Kabuto, my boy. Heh, you are smart. Well, heal her for now, I'll go greet our visitors. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me. Ha"

Orochimaru disappeared into the darkness, leaving Sakura with Kabuto.

"Well, Sakura-san, it seems I've saved you this time around. It seems I'm in for a little thank you, now wouldn't you think?" A light blue aura colored the air, and the pain ceased to exist once again. Sakura was staring at Kabuto, her eyes wide. His face was contorting into a pleasurable grin, and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

He bit in his lip with hunger as he plunged closer to her, stopping just centimeters before her lips. "I've never kissed a pink-haired, green-eyed girl before. Let's see how good you taste."

Sakura opened her mouth and gasped, jerking her head back in the meanwhile, trying to part as much from him as possible. "No... I won't kiss you!"

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, in that case I'll kiss you." His grin plastered into a perverted smirk.

Sakura jerked around, trying to release her wrists from the cold iron. He was leaning closer and closer.

"Kabuto. Don't you think you should help Orochimaru." A deeply smooth voice erupted from the background. Kabuto quickly stood strait and looked into the distance, before smirking.

"Heh... I wouldn't expect you to understand this, but a man's got to have some fun once in a while, you know." He smirked before following the dark figure out of the room. Sakura tilted her head up to try to see the figure as he left, and was shocked to see the dark shape of upward-spiked hair, and bangs.

"Sasuke..."

The figure hesitated for a moment before continuing to the door, slamming it shut after Kabuto.

---

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need you to fill the position for this mission."

"But, but Tsunade-baachan," Naruto moaned. "Can't you send another? Sakura's coming back tomorrow."

"Naruto..." Tsunade stared into his pleading eyes. "I'm sorry but, I can't."

Naruto looked down to the floor sadly for a second, but quickly raised his head, the cheery expression that usually lightened everything in sight plastered on his face. "Ok. How long is the mission again?"

"If done right, it could last from six to eight days."

"Alright then. I'll complete it in two, so I can be back for her birthday!" Naruto punched his arm into the air excitedly, before he turned around and sprinted out the door, "I'm leaving right away." He slammed the door shut behind him, shaking the entire room.

"-sigh- Naruto... what gives you all this energy?"

Tsunade shuffled through her papers, and gasped.

**Report to Konoha**

_After a thorough autopsy, we have found one of your village's kunoichi dead. The physical description of the ninja is as followed: _

_Eye color: green_

_Hair color: Pinkish-red_

_Height: 170.1 cm _

_Weight: 49.8 kg _

_Blood type: O_

_Presumable Name: Haruno Sakura_

_The kunoichi was known to be of your country due to the headband on forehead and information found from victim. If this information is incorrect and not of your country, please burn immediately. _

_S.I.S. (Sealed in Secrecy)_

_The village hidden in the Rain ANBU._

Tsunade closed her eyes and for the first time in several years, cried, weeping out 'Sakura' every so often.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, but Sakura won't be waiting here for you on Saturday..."

---

Sakura lay on the cold table, trying to figure out a way to escape the iron grasps on her wrists. Her back was slightly going numb and it had been hours since she had been left there alone.

Carefully she attempted to pull her wrists out hoping they were loose or something. To her surprise they were, well actually they were unlocked for that matter, and she sat up.

"I was laying there for hours for nothing?"

She then pulled her feet out of the grasps and walked dizzily towards the door.

'It probably isn't open.' She reached for the door knob and without even having to turn it, it swung open.

She ran out through the dark corridors until she reached a dead end. Only a single door was there, and Sakura was going to try to open it. She knew it was probably a trap, but if it was to gain freedom, she was willing to find out.

She pushed the door open and...

---

Naruto found that the mission was quite easy. Though he really despised having to hurt people when he didn't have to, he had finished the job in only a day and now could head back.

He was excited. Over the passed six years, through many tears, laughs, beatings, smiles, Sakura and Naruto had become very close, and this year, when Sakura would turn eighteen he would please her with the gift he had been saving up for, for six years. He couldn't wait to see her expression, either of happiness or distaste; he didn't care, as long as he was with her.

This gave him the courage to go faster, making him reach Konoha's gates in only a matter of hours.

He stopped at the gate and stared. "Sakura, I hope you're in there waiting for me, because tomorrow I'll give you my present."

He dashed forward, waving to the guards as he made his way towards Tsunade's office.

---

The pathway to freedom stood mere feet away. The setting rays of the sun could be deciphered from her position.

Sakura smiled and ran towards her freedom, taking a step outside. That's when it dawned on her. The ground was covered in the dried grime of a crimson substance. Kunai's and shiriken's were scattered on the ground. She took another step, the sun blinding her vision for a moment. She adjusted her eyes and was nearly certain that a body lied on the ground mere inches from her. The purple suit was oh so familiar, and she quickly realized whom it was.

"...Kabuto..."

'_That bastard deserved it' _

She slowly continued forward, attempting to disguise her chakra as she heard the faint sound of fighting, and the clashing of chakra and weapons.

"Finally. I can leave while Orochimaru is busy."

She began to run, controlling chakra in her feet to speed her up. Suddenly she came to a stop when her foot drowned in something slimy.

She looked down and noticed she was in a deep puddle of mud and blood. And even worse, to her side was the dismantled form of Orochimaru. He was still breathing and looked as though he was attempting to regain his consciousness.

Sakura stared at the form for a while in complete gawk, but was dragged from her gaze when a loud explosion was heard to her left. Suddenly, before she could realize what was happening, the place she was standing in had become a battlefield.

Her jaw dropped as she placed her gaze upon the two fighting. One in a crème colored outfit that bared most of his muscular chest. The other, the one Sakura knew to be who she saw the other day, wearing a long black coat with what seemed to be red clouds. The one in crème held a sword in his right hand, which was currently being used to keep him steady on his feet and was panting. The other hadn't even broken a sweat, or so it seemed from what she could see of his face.

"Itachi! I will kill you this time." And with that the long battle began.

---

"What!? That can't be! I won't believe it! No..." Naruto was on the burg of tears, shaking his head back and forth violently. "It isn't true! It isn't!"

Tsunade stared at him, tears coloring the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to believe it either, nor did she want to see Naruto like this. "Naruto. Please..."

Naruto stared the Godaime in the eye. He noticed the hurt in them and attempted to calm himself.

"...Tsunade-san..." This caused Tsunade to raise her brows. Naruto had never called her in a formal way other than 'obaa-chan.' He was being serious. "C-Can I at least go looking for her?"

"Naruto...there would be no point in that. You know as well as I do she is dead."

"You know that's bull!...She couldn't simply die. I know she isn't dead and so do you..."

He had got her there. No matter how much she wanted to think otherwise, deep inside she knew her trainee wouldn't die without a damn good fight. She knew she had to still be alive somewhere out there.

"..."

"Please..." His voice was cracked and pleading.

"-sigh- We'll wait a week, and if she isn't back, I'll let you go."

"A week? But I can go now!"

"Naruto, this is your choice. Either you abide by my words or you put down your dignity as a Konoha ninja and leave for her, but if you do... You won't be able to come back!" Her gaze was frightening as she stared Naruto firmly in the eyes.

This was the first time Naruto had allowed himself to be defeated by the Hokage. He lowered his eyes and reached into his pocket, seemingly in defeat. "One week then..."

He disappeared leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

---

A luminescent explosion sparkled through the dying sky. It wasn't very bright, but it still seemed to through off Sakura's vision.

A malodorous smell misted in the fogged air, followed by the come forth of a reddish moon. Sakura blinked several times, trying to focus on what had just happened.

She screamed when she got a good image of what was before her...

The fog daintily brushed over, showing the clear stars in the night sky. It was dark now and Sakura could barely make out the figure standing, arms crossed in the distance. Tears uncontrollably welled into her eyes, stray ones falling down the grooves of her nose towards her tender lips.

Her knees buckled under her weight and she fell to the ground, the cap of her knees nearly touching the seemingly unconscious body before her.

His blood was all over, enough of it lay pooled under him. He had failed, again. He wasn't strong enough, even after six long years. He tried to breathe in, but the blood in his mouth was inhaled instead. He chocked out, coughing hysterically.

He felt a warm hand touch his bloodied chest, followed along with a cool drop of something. His eyes squinted to get a better look, hoping it would be Itachi to finish the job. To his surprise he couldn't see his brother, nor anyone else for that matter, only a faint green hue.

All sounds in the background were drowned out except for the faint sizzle of repairing skin and the soft weeping sound emitting from above it.

Sakura was trying to close the large gash deep within Sasuke's stomach, but it just wouldn't close. The black outline of burnt skin seemed to never disappear no matter how much healing chakra she put into it. (1) It was a nauseating experience to be looking at what Sakura was. To see her loves insides pondering on the muddy ground wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Your pitiful attempts won't help any. He will burn for seven days and nights before it can heal fully."

Sakura's eyes were dragged off of the gruesome picture of Sasuke, to the blank form of Itachi. He was staring at her, his expression completely stark and emotionless. He seemed as though he was unaware his little brother was dying before his eyes.

Sakura scowled and turned around to continue her healing process.

"Hn. It's a waste of your time to continue on. Let him die."

She drowned out his voice and attempted to keep her concentration on Sasuke's wounds. If she could at least heal his spilled organs and repair his blood flow she could save him for a while. She closed her eyes and strengthened her chakra flow.

"It is useless."

This time her anger was directed towards a different voice. The scratchy sound came from the man beneath her. Tears clouded her vision and her green chakra stopped.

"W-What..."

"It's useless... Leave me to die..."

"Sasuke... what are you saying..."

Sasuke's eyes opened and the dark orbs met with her emerald ones. You could see the struggle he was putting up clearly.

"Sakura, leave before he kills you...I've failed, there's no point in me living..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "N-No..." She closed her eyed and called upon her healing chakra once more, the green hue lightening the dark forest around her.

Suddenly a strong hand grasped her wrist. "Sakura..." He could barely speak, for his head was dizzy from the amount of blood he was missing.

"No! Sasuke, No! I can't let you die here in front of me..." She was crying now and shaking her head. "Not after I've finally seen you..."

His eyes held no sympathy. "Leave, Sakura." Even as he was on the boulevard of death, he still managed to sound stern and frightening.

Sakura whimpered and pulled away from his grip. "Not before, I finish this fight for you..."

---

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Premonitions of a Dominatrix:

Chapter Two! Chapter Two! I'm so glad you all supported my first chapter…. I never would have continued if it weren't for your reviews…. Well what did you think….Good enough to continue on with? Well please let me know…. I'd really like to hear from all of you….. **I will update as soon as I have 25 reviews total alright? Thats the deal, so please review... :) So until then Bye!**

By the way(s):

This was what is called the Ameratsu, a jutsu that burns a hole through material of even the strongest type. It is used by Itachi since he has the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he used it when he encountered Jiriaya when trying to get the Kyuubi.

---

Review Responses….

**runwithskizzers- Thank you very much... Haha... Actually I plan on it being a bit of both SasuSaku and Itasaku, but I'm not a hundred percent sure whether I will have NaruSaku (Though I might have a bit, even though I'm not the biggest fan of that pairing...) but stay tuned, because I may just change it...**

**Reiki: I do see what you mean, but I can't help but to tell you that you are also jumping much too ahead... That was simply the first chapter, and not much has been introduced. I understand what you are indicating when you talk about my summary, and yes, maybe it didn't seem completely correct. I will attempt to revise it if it will make you happy, but to let you know, not all summaries have to be particularly summarizing of the story itself, but can be summarizing to whats missing of the story... Anywho, Thank you for your review, and I hope I didn't offend you in any ways...**

And thanks to everyone else that reviewed my chapter (**kazumi kyoshira, SweetAssassin, Akatsuki's Haruno Sakura, sillymail**, Kenya)

and all who read it...


	3. San: Interesting, Interesting Indeed!

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a woman's heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix: 

Her eyelids felt heavy against her throbbing head, her temples were flaring with pain. Her body was growing numb as the icy flakes slowly covered her body. She was in a secret heaven, the light reaching her eyes. She was sick, her blood cold and merciless towards all. The once beautiful pink tresses that lingered around her cheeks were now faded and nearly looked white. She smiled as the last layer of snowfall began to cover her paled face, suffocating her, killing her.

"Already trying to leave hm?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the words and she stopped just before her hand turned the knob on the door. She was fully dressed in her ANBU uniform, even her black boots were buckled on (1). He smirked and stood. His bare footsteps could be heard faintly approaching her and her back stiffened. Cold fingertips rubbed the bare of her shoulders, sketching over the swirled tattoo on the left upper arm. She was melting into his touch, she wanted to give in, but she had to fight it. She had to. If she were to get anywhere, she had to fight it, with all she had!

"P-Please..." she closed her eyes and struggled to obtain stability. "...let go of me..."

He smirked wide enough that she heard his lips literally parting. A second hand of his trailed down her sides, teasing her every pore under her clothes. She yelped, her knees buckling underneath her, only his firm hand holding her up. His second hand raised from her tattoo and up to her chin, where he turned it and forced her to look at his shadowed form.

Shadowed form? A shadowed form. Nothing more. No face, nor body, only a shadow. She could feel him, she could hear him, but never could she make out him. No this power he had over her, intoxicating, was nothing more than a shadow. And it hurt. Her eyes squinted and she tried to suppress it, but the tear fell. The warm salty fluid trailed down her cheek to rest upon her voluptuous lips.

His hand reached up to wipe the tear, but she turned her face away. "Please..."

"Say my name... and this dream will end..."

She stared at the shadow, her vision blurring as tears poured. Her eyelids continued to grow heavy and lowered extravagantly. Just before they shut closed though, she swore she saw a heavy onyx flare.

Her body dropped limp.

---

**San: Interesting…. Interesting Indeed!**

_Tonight is the day we die_

Night mist sprayed her face hastily as she sprinted towards the form of her and Sasuke's pain. In a millisecond she appeared before him, her eyes shining with determination.

In her right palm was suppressed chakra, which was flaring, ready to attack. She thrust her hand foreword aiming for the man's chest. Just as her hand was about to touch the silken fabric of his coat, his hand grabbed her wrist, paralyzing it with its tight grip. Sakura shrieked as she felt the cracking of her bone. But she wasn't going to give up yet. While still in his grip she swung her leg around and tried to kick his leg. He successfully defended her kick and lifted her from the ground. She began to flail around in hopes that he would let her go.

Oddly he did, and Sakura took the advantage. Calling chakra into her palms once again she threw out her fist and barely brushed against Itachi's cloak. Though it seemed no damage would've been done by that, Sakura knew better. Her powerful chakra was able to extend depending on the power of the blow and even if it only be a mere skim on clothing the chakra will be able to flare out into his body. If she had touched skin it was possible she could tear flesh with the chakra. She smiled arrogantly as Itachi jerked back, his face still emotionless, but his body tense.

She was about to run towards him again, but she was oddly stopped in her place.

"Such an interesting kunoichi..."

Her mind turned blank and her body numbed. The last thing she could make out were the deep red eyes circling within a dark shadow.

---

The morning came and went. It was Saturday, March 28th. The day of Sakura's eighteenth birthday.

Naruto lay in bed, his head resting on his folded arms. He wondered where Sakura could be. He moved one of his hands into his pocket and pulled out the smooth box. It was so beautifully wrapped, it reminded him so much of how beautiful Sakura was, and now she was gone. No, she wasn't he wouldn't allow himself to belief it.

She was still alive and well, he knew it. She was on her way home and would arrive, surprising the entire village saying "Miss Me Anyone?" And they'd all laugh.

Yeah, that's what would happen. If only Naruto could convince himself it was true.

All of a sudden, Naruto was dragged from his thoughts when an abrupt pounding came from his door.

---

Sakura felt warm, so warm she could melt. Her nostrils filled with the spicy scent of fire, ginseng and... tumbleweed? It was an odd mixture, but it seemed to sooth the terrible aching migraine that was penetrating deep beneath her temples. She tilted her head, noticing the blur of green tree leaves passing by. Her mind barely took in recognition that she was moving, but not on her own.

Her eyes grew wide, and she realized the black cloak she was 'oh so close' to, her body loosely strapped over by two overlapping thick leather straps. She couldn't help but feel somewhat like a doll, in her position.

She turned her head around to face the other way and saw another body strapped near, against the body of a blue skinned man. His hair was matted from the rain and dried blood stained his forehead trailing down to his cheeks. He was wrapped around his stomach area, in bloodied gauze, and his eyes were closed in a steady slumber.

"Sasuke..." Her voice was so soft it nearly made no sound, but to her surprise someone was listening.

"He's sleeping."

"Huh..." Sakura heard the deep voice erupt from the person carrying her. She was too weak to lift her head to see who it was, but his voice was cold and emotionless.

"Are you deaf kunoichi?" An even deeper, huskier voice spoke. "I don't think Itachi likes to repeat himself." Husky laughter escaped the lips; quickly to be replaced by mucus filled coughing. Sakura shifted her eyes to rest on the blue man who was carrying Sasuke, his coughing the only sound in the air.

A few minutes of silence and a couple dozen of miles later, they came to a slow stop. Sakura had her eyes closed once again; the strain on her body too much for her to have seen where they were; that is until she dropped.

It wasn't a hard drop but still a drop nonetheless. The first thing her mind took in after the shock was the soft feeling from underneath her.

Then her eyes managed to roam the dark walls surrounding her, they looked that of the old traditional ones, made of polished mahogany all except the ceiling, which seemed to be dripping a foul substance. Whether it was water or blood, Sakura couldn't tell. The ground around her was of concrete of which seemed to be chipped and had various water stains and a darker substance that looked like urine. The bed she had been dropped on was white and the sheets were clean enough give the exception that the edge had a maroon/brownish colored spot on it.

"Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern, as of now you are a hostage. Do not attempt to escape this building, or the consequences will be dire." His voice ran smoothly, and was perfected in pitch. If Sakura didn't hate him, she'd probably be drooling over him. He looked down upon her, his bleeding red eyes downing in Sakura's green ones.

Sakura glared at Itachi, "Where is Sasuke. Or is that not any of my concern either." She folded her arms over in a stubborn pattern. The wrong thing to do in that moment.

Itachi's usual stoic face, disgruntled for a split second, his eyes changing from its normal three pronged sharingan to a pin wheeled fiasco, for Sakura that is. "I will tell you this now. Know your place kunoichi, or you will suffer. I have little patience for people of your stature and will not be talked to in that rude manner. Understand?"

Sakura flexed back in fright, her body attempting to contain the mass of shivers crawling up her spine. She bit her lip and tried to regain her composure. She still wanted her question answered, but now was more afraid then ever. She was in the presence of a mass murderer after all.

As if reading her mind Itachi spoke. "Sasuke is in the room next door to yours." Itachi turned around and began to gait leisurely towards the door. "There are towels in the bathroom, and a change of clothing on the counter. Please clean yourself and be ready in thirty minutes for dinner. Don't make me wait." With that he left, his long akatsuki cloak dragging behind him.

Sakura sighed and walked over towards the bathroom.

---

"Naruto! Tsunade called us for a meeting pronto."

Naruto lazily swung open the door. "Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"-sigh- You are so troublesome. Come on. Tsunade wants us in her office in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, fine..." Naruto yawned and followed Shikamaru towards Hokage Mountain.

-

"I don't know whether you guys are aware of what has happened over in other countries over the past few days, but I have been recently informed on some information from the Land of Rice fields."

"Yeah! What is it! Isn't the land of rice fields where Sasuke is!?"

"Yes, Naruto be patient. As I was saying we have been informed of some 'odd' circumstances from the village hidden in the sound..."

"Tsunade-obaachan! Get on with it already!"

"NARUTO! Either sit down and be quiet and listen or leave!"

"Huh... hmph..." Naruto sat down with a pout and crossed his arms angrily.

"AS I was saying, ahem, a small village near the village of the sound reported that they heard a loud explosion in the direction of the sound village, and when one was sent there for inspection, well he never returned. It was also said that when a second one was sent they returned, but seemed to be under a genjutsu of some sort that caused them to go into a coma after short inspection. That village then called on us for reinforcement and wants some of our ANBU to figure out what happened there."

After a short silence Tsunade continued. "I have chosen you five to go on inspection. Please leave first thing tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai!"

Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Genma, and Naruto all filed out one after the other to prepare for this journey. Naruto was especially excited.

"Sasuke... This time if I find you, I'll be sure to bring you back!"

---

Pushing herself from the grasp of the warm water, she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a thin towel around her form. Looking around the bathroom she scanned for any sign of clothing, but to her astonishment she saw none. _'And I though he said the clothes were on the counter.'_

She sighed and walked back into her room. She sat down on her bed yawning. She hadn't realized it, but she was actually quite tired; well either that or the bath just made her tired.

Looking over to the digital clock near her bed it said '5:19.' She smiled and laid back. "Well I guess a small nap couldn't hurt."

---

Green orbs fluttered open to stare at the stucco ceiling. It was dark in her room now; only the faint glimmer of the past sun remained etched upon her walls. Sakura sat up and spun around, to try to look out the small window above her bed. Outside could barely be seen, only the silhouette of trees and the shadows below from the moonlight could be seen around the area. Sakura had no idea where she was.

Turning back around with an 'hmph' she looked around her room. It was then that she noticed she wasn't alone.

Black orbs stared blankly at her, reprimanded with a stoic expression. Their eyes met momentarily before the deep eyes shut, and were replaced with red flaming ones.

"You made me wait kunoichi,"

Sakura's eyes widened, her lip trembling in fear. Though the stark expression across his face wasn't what one could exactly call 'frightening,' he was emitting a deadly aura, one that could kill.

"Do you know what will happen, when you keep me waiting that is?"

"N-No..." Sakura looked down upon the cotton sheets beneath her, deliberately avoiding looking at the elder Uchiha brother.

"Hn..." Sakura looked up and Itachi was gone. Her eyes widened to a further extent, one seemingly to be bulging from their sockets...almost...

"I-Itachi-s-san?" Sakura's emerald orbs scanned left and right for any sign of the male, but saw none. Sakura bit in her lip in frustration. She couldn't feel his presence even a little. "Did he leave?" She questioned herself out loud and closed her eyes to better attempt at finding even the smallest amount of chakra present throughout the room.

A haughty smirk spread across her paled face, as she had felt the faint presence in the ambiance, just behind her. She was about to turn around to face her perpetrator but...

"Not exactly..."

Her eyes flew open. He was so fast she didn't even have enough time to realize he had gripped her chin in a strong hold. Pain flashed through her skin as his grip tightened and he lifted her so they met gazes. Emerald met ruby. His eyes were like fangs of a tiger waiting to pierce through the thin flesh of a mouse; and Sakura was that mouse.

She felt herself losing it, as she gazed into the endless depths of his so called eyes. She was drowning and she needed to regain her breath or she'd die. Forcing herself to look away she lowered her eyes so she looked to the ground.

Pain seared through the lower half of her face. The faint cracking of bone could be heard as a loud echo through the small room. Sakura clenched her fists and let out a tiny hiss, at the same time jerking back from his grip. To her surprise he released her, allowing her to dart back, but she stumbled over her own feet due to the sheets beneath her.

"Hmph..."

Sakura only had a fifth of a second to realize Itachi had moved and now appeared before her, his hand gripping her neck in a strangling motion, and they flew back into the wall; Sakura's back smashed into the backboard of the bed, every last decorative hump in the wood scraping against her back. She gasped and glared at the Uchiha.

That was when she got her first good look at him. He wasn't wearing his black cloak and instead was wearing dark navy slacks and a mesh shirt to match it. His legs were wrapped in clean white gauze as far as she could see before they were covered by the slacks, his shoes taken off, revealing bare feet. She could feel the strong bulging muscles on his chest as he pressed up against her body. His muscles in his arms tensed as he tightened his grip on her neck, the veins on his skin protruding slightly. His face was that of porcelain, only the deep scars welding into his skin from the higher of his nose reaching out to his pale cheeks acting as the betrayal of his youth. He was like a living portrait, one that's colors could never fade, whether you wished it to or not.

Sakura heaved in a large sum of air, feeling the slimy lump growing in her throat. Itachi could feel the anxiety through her every inch, reading her like a book. Sakura could see it and it frightened the hell out of her. But she wasn't going to let her reputation fall for anyone. She was going to be the femme fatale everyone knew her as, even until the brinks of death.

A sign of determination escalated through the girl's features, rousing a brow from Itachi's point of view. How she could change from frightened as a mouse, to as determined as a lion, he didn't know, but Itachi wasn't one to let things be. No matter what, he would find out.

"Your interesting kunoichi. You may just be of some use..." The Mangekyo Sharingan flared, Sakura gasped. Then everything went dark.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for the third chapter…. You didn't think it was too short was it? I hope not, but the next chapter will definitely be a little longer if not a lot…. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and whether it is pondering in one place and boring or whether it's good enough to continue on with…. Oh, and would you guys like me to add a preview of the next chapter at the end of my chapters? If you would please tell me….So until next time…. Oyasuminasai! (Goodnight!)

By the Way(s):

(1): I'm sure you all know this but just incase you don't I will inform you. In Japan you aren't supposed to wear outdoor shoes inside, and is considered quite rude, especially when in another's home. There are certain slippers to walk around inside of which boots are not included, so Sakura is clearly ignoring those regulations.

---

Review Responses….

**Shadow miko**: Thank you so much for your response. Yes, this fic will inevitably end up as a ItaSaku fic, but I had to have the Naruto conflict just because it has a major part on the future chapters. I will do my best to make your ItaSaku desires complete, but please wait on me, Ok…. Thanks again, and I'd love to hear from you again.

**Liandrin:** Hehe, Too funny… but also so true. I'm on your side with the fact Sasuke and Itachi need a good beating, maybe Sasuke a little more than others for his obnoxious behavior, and obsessive actions towards his brother to block out all others feelings. Thank you for your review and please continue reviewing….

**SachiruNatsu: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I really am sorry for the confusion; though if you mean the part just before the chapter begins, It is meant to be confusing, but If anything else is confusing just let me know so I may fix it. Thanks a bunch…

Me..(?): Spelling mistake eh? Well I'm glad you caught it, It is a big help. Please tell me if there are any other major misspellings. Thanks for the review.

**SweetAssassin: **New moves eh? Well, I'm not the best at being very descriptive with battles, but I hope this chapter was enough, though I'll tell you this, Sakura does get the courage to 'confront' her issues later on…. Maybe she'll show more of her moves then, But anyways thank you for your response.

**Sillymail:** You could picture my story?! That's very touching. I thought I was making it a little difficult for people to picture, but that makes me happy that they actually could! I'm sorry I asked for 25 reviews, but I needed to make sure I had enough time to finish this chappy…. And continue on with it so I wouldn't fall behind. Oh and Since you puppy pouted for my chapter I decided to update with only 15 reviews!! Haha! Thanks for your review and I hope you will continue on with updating.

**And thank you to all who reviewed my story! I love you all! You give me such inspiration to write and create a challenging story…. So please review and I will be sure to reward you all with a new chapter if I get a good percentage to review! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Shi: Hope Almost Lost

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a woman's heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix: 

The time passed slowly, the girl stared aimlessly at the clock. Her clothes were battered and bloodied scars flustered her skin. She was home in her house, and all the familiar sounds comforted her. It was late in the day and it seemed that she hadn't moved for hours. Her stomach growled uneasily, forcing her to stand finally. A pained sigh left her lips, and blood trickled down from her back, the sign that a wound had reopened. She ignored it though and walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

It was dark and ghastly. It really looked as though she hadn't been there in years. She quickly groaned dismissively though and walked to her room. The door was open, funny really, because she always kept it closed. She must have forgotten when left a month ago, for she was such in a hurry. She walked in...

Her breathing was hitched, and her body tense. She felt it and it wasn't pleasant. Well at least at this moment it wasn't.

His presence stood right behind her. His hand touched her shoulder lightly, and his breath could be felt up upon her ear. "Sakura..."

His deep voice was familiar, she knew, but she was afraid. Afraid that if she turned around there would be no one there. Shivers ran down her back, and she jumped away suddenly, and began to run...

---

Shi: Hope Almost Lost

_When all has caved in before you, _

_Without hope, you **will **never make it through..._

A faint hue of violet painted the morning sky. Cloud cover shown the remains of a storm. Four men stood at the front of the gate waiting for their final member of their team.

"God dammit. Where is Kakashi when we need him?"

"Naruto quit being so impatient."

"Impatient?! We've been waiting thirty freaking minutes. Where the hell is that pervert?"

"I know. We should just leave without him."

All four men turned around to face the lazy form of Kakashi. He lazily raised his hand in greeting and mumbled a 'yo' and smiled beneath his deep mask.

"Kakashi-sensei. You are late!"

"Huh, oh, well then we better get going..." Kakashi stared ahead brightly completely ignoring the several glares he was receiving.

"Sigh, come on lets go."

The five men pulled their ANBU masks over their faces and in a flash, all were gone, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

---

"What the hell happened here?"

Staring through tight slits, the men gazed out at the crumbled remains of Orochimaru's citadel. The ground was caving in and the revolting odor of mold and feces polluted the air. Dried blood patches covered the area here and there, and a rotting body lay in the area near the demolished lair.

One of the ANBU wearing a mask resembling a wasp walked over to the body and carefully scanned it. Grabbing his wrist he checked for any sign of life in the body, but none was found. "He's dead."

"Who is it."

The man flipped the body over so it lay on its back, his eyes widening as he saw the face.

"Orochimaru's apprentice, the one who played as a konoha shinobi during the first chuunin exams six years ago…"

"Kabuto! It was Kabuto! He was defeated?"

"Yes. It seems it was a clean kill also, based on his remains it seems he had little time to react to the attacker or didn't put up a fight. In other words the person(s) who killed him, gave him no chance to even fight him."

"Who could have done this?"

"Neji, activate your Byakugan and scan the area." A man in a wolf shaped mask looked over to Neji, who was of course wearing a mask resembling an eagle.

"Right...byakugan..." The white eyes scanned the remains looking through the shattered glass and bent iron. "There..." Neji pointed over towards the back left of the building at a big pile of rubble.

A raccoon-masked man ran over and began to remove the rubble. He was near the bottom of the pile before he saw anything. "What?!"

"What is it?" Kakashi's familiar voice etched through his familiar canine-like mask.

"...Sensei..."

"Naruto, what is it?!"

Naruto slowly stood from his knees on the rubble, and turned towards his comrades. Though they couldn't see his face he was clearly sulking beneath the dark mask. "It, it's..." He raised the shiny object for all to see. The carved in image of the Konoha symbol gleamed in the sun, a sign of hope to Naruto.

"...Sakura's hitai-ate." Naruto took a step closer to his sensei to conform it. A lonely strand of pink hair hung from the top of the headband, shining like an angelic symbol.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "N-Neji... is there a second body anywhere under that rubble?"

Silence. Neji's head shifted to and fro, back and forth over the rubble, scanning intently. After several minutes, he shook his head in half relief, half disappointment.

"S-She could still be alive!" Naruto jumped ten feet in the air in excitement, but as quickly as he had jumped, he landed hunched over in depression. "But, what about Sasuke."

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a while, before closing his visible eye. "Come on; let's scan the surrounding area for any other evidence."

"Hai!"

The five men sprinted off into the surrounding forest, each determined to find something.

---

The sweet aroma of steaming tea, and fresh fruit drifted into the kunoichi's nose. She dizzily opened her eyes and stretched her limbs, all the while, searching around her prison room for any unwanted 'intruders.' When satisfied she smiled and turned to the area where the delightful smell drifted from.

On a brown tray was a small cup, presumably green tea, and next to it was a small bowl of mixed fruit cut into perfected squares. A small loaf of bread and a plate of butter was neatly placed next to it also.

Sakura's eyes widened. Never did she expect such... 'wholesome' food to be fed to her. She expected them to starve her to death or at least only feed her crumbs or something. She bit her lip in as she walked over to the tray and took in a big whiff of the food. 'Is it poisoned?'

"You better eat, or that wound won't heal..."

Startled, Sakura nearly jumped into the air. Turning around she gawked at the form of Itachi. She hadn't heard him come in, and for her to miss something like that; it was just plain unacceptable.

"D-Did you prepare this?... "

"Eat, and get dressed; you have half an hour. Be ready, and don't make me wait."

She watched at Itachi's strong form walked off towards the door. A few feet from the door he turned and looked back at the still startled Sakura before disappearing into the air.

She turned her gaze finally, back to the tray of food. She sighed and sat down in a stool near the desk, and began to eat.

---

After dressing in the oversized clothing she had found on the counter in the bathroom (she had no idea how it appeared there) and munching on the last bits of food on the tray she sat down on the bed to wait for Itachi. She had no idea why he wanted her to be ready, but she wasn't going to test it by not being ready for a second time.

Lately her body had been very sore and tired, but she had no idea why. She hadn't been in any real dangerous fights and the wounds she did receive from the fights she was in were minor and would heal quickly. Not only that though, but she was also stressing about Sasuke. She had no idea whether he was alive still or if Itachi had finished him. Sure Itachi said he was alive and in the room next to hers but could she trust _his _words? Could she trust a sadistic killer like Itachi? Of course not. He probably lied to her. But then again, why would he have and reason to lie? She didn't know, and it was killing her inside.

"Kunoichi..." A deep raspy voice etched through the air. Sakura dizzily looked up, and her eyes focused on the dark blue, scaly and gilled skin of Itachi's main partner.

"Can you not hear or what, girl?" He appeared next to her, bending over to reach her ear. His breath reeked of raw fish, and salt water, causing Sakura to dash back, more in repulse than in fright. Unluckily for her, the blue man wasn't going to let her get too far.

He grabbed the top of her mesh shirt and yanked her forward into the air. "What? Are you afraid...kunoichi..." Frail, cough-like laughter erupted from the akatsuki's husky throat. From behind him he pulled out a large wrapped sword. He swiped it towards her so it grazed down her back lightly. Cool blood trickled down hot flesh. Sakura unintentionally shivered in fright, earning even deeper laughter from him.

"Ha, you're weak. I don't know why Itachi doesn't just dispose of you trash." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Sakura.

'Oh yea, we'll see about that.' Inwardly Sakura smirked. Gaining the courage she forced her arm back, but not far enough back to drowse any excess attention.

"Heh..."

If the man had eyebrows one of them would have lifted in question at that moment.

Sakura's fist slammed foreword, thrusting deeply into his stomach area. He lost his grip on her, dropping her to the floor as he flew, feet in the air, into the nearest wall.

"Not so weak, now am I?" An immodest smirk crossed her features gracefully, her arms crossed in humbleness.

Kisame stood, wiping the small drizzle of blood that hung from the corners of his mouth. "You chose the wrong person to mess with _girl_..." He snarled. In an instance he appeared behind Sakura. Searing pain filled every inch of her body, her spine was tingling in fear.

His husky laughing filled the air once more as the sword dug deeper into her flesh. Sakura hissed in pain; her mind was going blank and her vision blurry. She felt him remove his weapon from her hot flesh, and a stinging sensation filled her as the wound met open air. Her knees buckled against her and she fell to the ground, landing hard on her side with a thump.

"I usually don't like to bloody my sword, for weaklings such as yourself, but I find it worth it. Your blood is so tasty." Sakura managed to roll an eye to look up at Kisame. His large sword was near his lips, the prickled ends doused in blood. His long tongue darted out to taste the sweet crimson, followed by him licking his lips eagerly followed by more hysterical laughter.

She managed a disgruntled face before passing out.

---

A loud, squeaky whistle, called out through the morning air, mimicking that of a blue jays caw.

Four ANBU followed the screech, until they reached a certain, bear masked man.

"What'd you find?"

"Look..."

The four ANBU gathered round the crouched man, staring down at a grotesque corpse. It was molding, on the arms, which were apparently a charcoal black color. A faint sizzling sound emitted from it and was bubbling, the white skin caving in to the stomach, revealing the egregious, bug-eaten organs spilling over the sides.

"Much more gruesome death; seems like he put up a fight, but whomever killed him had little patience. It seems he fought two different people though, based on the scars and wounds. I don't know who was capable of killing Orochimaru, but whoever finished the job did it messily."

The four others stared wide-eyed at the gruesome mess. If any ordinary person were to see this, they would with no doubt vomit.

"Who, did this... and if Orochimaru is dead, where is Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, calm down..."

"How can I? When my two best friends are missing, and we can't find any trace of them!"

"-sigh- Come on, we have what were looking for, let's head back..."

"What!! Sensei! What about Sakura! What about Sasuke!"

"What about them..."

"We can't just go back, we have to find them!"

"Naruto, we have no official business to look for them. Our mission was just to inspect the area and to find out what happened here."

"But-"

"Naruto..." Kakashi sent a stern glare, which even Naruto noticed from behind the copy ninja's mask.

"..."

---

Her vision was blurry, and her head was stinging. Her body felt weary and weak, her skin pale from the blood loss.

"You awake, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned her gaze over at the far corner of her room. On the same stool he always seemed to be in, Itachi sat, his face stark and emotionless.

"...fine..." Her voice cracked and the wet of vomit lingered in a lump in her throat.

"Good...Then get up..."

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Sakura forced her aching back up and leaned upon the backboard. Her back still ached in striking pain, but she tried not to show it. If Itachi saw her in pain, he'd probably find her nothing but weak and kill her.

"Can you stand?"

Sakura bit her lip anxiously. "...Yes..."

Sakura managed to throw her legs over the edge of the bed and using all the strength in her arms she pushed the rest of her body to the edge along with them. It was odd actually, because she felt so drained and tired. When she normally was wounded she could still move easily if she avoided the pain and even use chakra, but today she felt completely at loss of chakra and weak. '_Avoid it Haruno, just forget about it. You're fine..._" Biting her lip she attempted to push herself from the bed.

Her legs were wobbling and her arms shaking. Her feet weren't planted firmly against the ground and her head was spinning; she didn't even feel her knees buck under her as she began to fall.

She was mere inches from the ground, when she suddenly froze.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes widened and she stared at the cold floor just beneath her. Slowly she raised her head, acknowledging for the first time that Itachi was holding her.

He was hunched over slightly, his arm wrapped neatly around her waist, as if she was casually holding a cup. His long cloak covered most of his face, and what wasn't covered in it was accented with the long, draping onyx locks. Bold crimson eyes glared down at her, grasping onto her every inch intensely.

"Pitiful." He leaned in closer and Sakura could feel the hard, well-toned muscles of his chest against her side. "Too bad I hold no pity…"

Sakura felt her body being flung over through the air, before landing not-so-nicely on Itachi's shoulder. In sudden panic, she began to flail around, but a small, yet painful pinch in her leg calmed her.

"Itachi...-san..."

"Don't worry; he won't attack you again...unless you keep us waiting..."

Sakura's eyes widened, and even though her face was on his back, it seemed as though Itachi felt her sudden surge of fear because an amused 'hmph' escaped his lips.

"W-Where are we going?"

Silence lingered, and just as Sakura had given up on receiving an answer he spoke.

"Someone is searching for you..."

Sakura gasped. "W-What?"

As if completely ignoring her enquiry he continued. "I didn't expect the kyuubi to be dumb enough to come out like this, nor did I think he'd be this close to our hideout. It's riveting"

"Naruto..."

Silence followed.

---

"Boy, stand..."

His body was bloody and basted. Deep lash wounds were embedded into his skin, his back stinging in pain. Dark orbs glared down on him, the whip in hand and ready to strike at any moment.

"I said stand!" A loud 'whoosh' was heard followed by the sound of heavy leather thrashing into skin. Hysterical chuckles emitted, followed by a second striking to the skin.

He hissed in pain, but kept his face stoic and unrevealing. Using as much of his power he could, he pushed himself up off the ground so he stood; he was hunching over in pain, but he still was standing.

"Good...Now clean yourself, we have somewhere to be..."

Kisame pointed over at a small door, which presumably led to a bathroom.

"You have ten minutes. If you're not out here waiting by then, I'll go in and get you." He smiled evilly and walked over to him and bent close to his ear. "Understand?" Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe and then he was gone.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four finally up…. I sort of wanted to wait to post this chapter for a little while longer, but hey what the heck…I might as well post it and end the wait…. Two weeks was enough of a wait so here it is finally. Ok well, I hope this chapter was satisfying enough to keep you interested in my story, though if it doesn't that's alright just tell me. If I get the chance to update again this week, It will be just before Thanksgiving, or on Thanksgiving day who knows. Any who, If I don't I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! And until next time…. Laterz

**Review responses:**

**Hajnalmadar-**** Hi, Thank you for your reply! I'm really glad you enjoy my story. Blushes Oh, don't giggles exceedingly and waves hand I'm not that good of a story writer, but thanks you flatter me. I agree with you on the importance of having the characters not be too OOC, because that can simply ruin even the best story writers story. If you are reading this I do hope you will continue on reading, and reviewing! Ok well tata for now…**

**Also thank you to the others for reviewing, and even those who've stayed silent when reading my story. I must apologize if my story isn't worth reviewing for, but I'm doing my best and just hope you all will continue reading. Have a **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

Ok well I said I'd put up a review for those who are interested in continuing on reading my story if anybody would like it, and they would so here it is:

_Her eyes met with his for just a moment, before her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground._

"_Heh...Just as I said... Pathetic..." _

_And then he was gone._

_Sakura sat there on the ground for some time, and her knees were beginning to ache and her feet falling to a numb state. She barely was able to turn her gaze as the door slowly creaked open._

"_You look pretty beat up there young kunoichi...yeah..."_

_Sakura had no idea who this person was so she simply ignored him. _

"_Rude little girl, eh?" Kisame's voice echoed grossly through the room, a fowl stench of rotten fish following it._

"_I see what you mean, yeah. She seems a little arrogant though, yeah."_

"_Heh... Let's torture her a bit..."_

_Then she was cut with several thin blades. A gasp of agony escaped her, and Kisame laughed_.


	5. Go: Another one Blossoms?

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place 

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a woman's heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix: 

Her eyes wrenched open. She looked around noticing a place not so familiar. The polished wooden floors scent filled the air. The white sheets covered her tanned form, of which she clasped onto for dear life.

The door opened slightly and too quickly for her eyes to decipher something came in and the door closed. She scanned around the room seeing nothing until she stared back strait forward. Red, blood red stared at her, three swirled dots embedded in them. A smirk formed on the corners of a masculine jaw. He was mere inches from her face. "Have you figured out the purpose of them?"

"Of what..." Her eyes couldn't stop staring into his blank emotionless ones.

"Must I say?" He stood and lifted something from off the ground. A necklace of white gold and... The bloodied flower of a star jasmine.

It was then, that she knew she was no longer dreaming...

**Go:** Another one Blossoms?

Hot steam filled the air, his body sopping in a mass of bloodied water. His back was stinging with pain; every inch he moved his muscles clenched, sending spiraling pain to the temples of his head.

The hole in his stomach had been wrapped for most of the week, and now it was finally healing, though it was truly a miracle he was even alive. There still was a hole there and in reality he probably shouldn't have taken the bandages but he really didn't care.

Forcing himself out of the water, he dried himself and dressed in the disgraceful clothing that Kisame had left for him. It seemed to be just his size, if not just a bit big, and it was probably his brothers. The cloak had fit quite well also and if you were to stand mere feet from him you'd probably mistake him for Itachi, and he hated that.

Walking out of the bathroom and into his room he was greeted undesirably by the site of, none other than, Itachi.

Sasuke glared at the stoic face of the one he hated most, his body tensing.

A smirk etched at the corners of Itachi's mouth, as he noticed his brother's body tense. Swiftly he took a step and appeared before Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit, before he too disappeared and appeared behind his brother.

"So you've grown fast, and able to read others steps also I see."

"Bastard.."

Crimson gazed upon crimson. Both faces were emotionless and since they both wore the long Akatsuki cloaks and the long blackened hair they looked exactly alike.

A loud growl escaped through Sasuke's chest, before he turned his gaze away from his brother and over to the other in the room leaning feebly upon the wall...

"Sakura..."

---

His eyes grew pale and un-lively as he was struck hard in the back. Sakura watched in horror as he fell to the ground, a large lump of clothing covering him in a ball. A muffled groan escaped his lips, followed by the faint whisper, "Itachi..."

"Kisame, grab the boy and let's go..." Itachi lazily turned an eye over to Kisame, of which Sakura hadn't even noticed was in the room. "Kunoichi lets go..."

He looked down upon Sakura, even from her position, feet away, his masculine aura seemed to reach deep down into her bones, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Lowering her eyes as if to keep him from getting deeper inside her, she nodded and took one last look at her long time love, before being lifted up and carried upon the massive killer he had called a brother.

---

"Almost there...Almost there... I can feel it. I can feel her chakra!" Naruto's pace sped as anticipation rose in his blood.

"Naruto! Slow down..."

"But sensei! Sakura's close I can tell!"

"Naruto... They know you are here and are waiting for you as bait. Why do you think I had to come along?"

"Bah! That Obaa-san said I could go and then she makes you trail me! Shows how much trust she has in me..."

"-sigh- It isn't about trust. It's about your safety, Naruto. What would be the point of risking your life to save Sakura alone, when her kidnappers are after your kyuubi. You'd just be killed and the same would happen to her most likely."

"Hmph..."

Naruto slowed just a bit but his pace was still beyond average. Kakashi sighed.

---

Several hours passed and it was near dark. The light rustle of the fall leaves surrounded them. They stopped for the night, but it seemed just as they began to settle in they felt another presence.

"Here already?"

Naruto stared at his sensei dumbstruck. "What?"

A rustle through the air caused Naruto to spin around. He blinked. He gawked.

Red orbs stared blankly down at him. But that wasn't what startled him, but instead the form of a pink haired kunoichi in akatsuki robes did.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a painful punch in his stomach. He flew through the air, and landed some feet away in a pile of dirt.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be so distracted, kyuubi"

Naruto quickly stood, wiping blood from the corners of his mouth, and glared the form of a man highly in resemblance of Sasuke. "Shut up!"

Naruto began to run, but he only had took mere steps before something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into a kunai, which penetrated deep into his skin. Naruto hissed and was released, only to fall to the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened sharply. Naruto was on the ground and her sensei... He was over to the side dealing with Kisame. Sasuke was laying limp in her arms; her whole team was here. And as always she was the helpless one.

"Kisame finish your job so we can leave..." Without even eying Kisame, Itachi instructed him, and walked over to the pained Naruto.

Slowly he reached down to pick up Naruto but Naruto disappeared. _So foolish._ Itachi stood strait waiting for Naruto's attack.

A small light flashed through the night sky, almost resembling a falling star. It grew brighter and brighter as it approached Itachi, a swirling breeze of wind engulfing the four people making them all freeze. All eyes dared look at Itachi, as an angered Naruto flashed down his way. No one else seemed to notice that in Itachi's right hand was a kunai. One that was filled with glowing chakra, but Sakura did, and she also noticed as Naruto pounded through the air with his newly improved rasengan, that Itachi's hand rose ever so slightly so that the kunai was pointed in a forty-five degree angle.

Her heart skipped a beat. His hand plunged farther back, ready to attack. He was calm and emotionless, as though nothing was happening. And without thinking...

"No! Naruto!!"

Sakura plunged forward just as Naruto and Itachi were about to commence in battle, but... she was too late.

Itachi disappeared, and in a nanosecond was before Naruto, and a second Kunai was piercing right through Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura gasped, but couldn't seem to stop herself from continuing on running. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and her inner femme fatale was getting the better of her. Her chakra was becoming hitched and unsteady and it was pulsating through her veins. She had no idea though how it had returned to her at this moment, but she had to do something to save Naruto and chakra was the only way she'd be able to stand a chance.

Itachi's hand raised, completely ignoring her feeble attempt to come over when they both knew damn well that she stood no chance without chakra...wait... he had felt something pulsate though him. Aggravation. She was aggravated and her chakra was sprouting at outstanding rates...

Itachi turned, only to receive a mellow kick in his gut. _Her chakra hasn't fully returned I see_. She disappeared and appeared at where she thought was behind him, but knowing Itachi, he could read people like a picture book. His hand landed roughly against her cheek, sending her flying into a tree. Into smoke; a shadow clone... _so she's better than I thought..._

"Don't underestimate me..."

His eyes flared just momentarily, quickly enough that no one except the smirking Sakura noticed, as he felt the sting of a kunai digging into the flesh of his neck. He smirked also though, and stood there, plainly waiting.

"Well?"

Sakura's blood was boiling. He was underestimating her again, and she hated being underestimated. A wicked smile curved upon her features, and the kunai jammed deeper into his throat, earning a pleasant groan from him.

"Still think I won't do it..."

Silence was for a few seconds, before he spoke. "What's stopping you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. What was stopping her from just stabbing the kunai through his pressure point and ending it all? She had no problem doing it to others that had underestimated her in battle, instead of having a seemingly casual chit-chat with them as she seemed to be doing right now. She scowled and still pressed it deeper in. His blood trailed down her hand, in warm even drops.

"_Do you know who I am, Sakura-san?"_

"_Are you sure, you don't already know the answer to your question?"_

_He bit down on her lower lip, an unfamiliar taste of blood and... rosemary?... dousing her chin and tongue. She pulled away from his mouth and looked up, but he was gone. _

"_Say my name... and this dream will end..." She stared at the shadow, her vision blurring as tears poured. Her eyelids continued to grow heavy and lowered extravagantly. Just before they shut closed though, she swore she saw a heavy onyx flare. Her body dropped limp. _

_His presence stood right behind her. His hand touched her shoulder lightly, and his breath could be felt up upon her ear. "Sakura..."_

_His deep voice was familiar, she knew, but she was afraid. Afraid that if she turned around there would be no one there. Shivers ran down her back, and she jumped away suddenly, and began to run... _

_It was then, that she knew she was no longer dreaming..._

Sakura froze. Her whole body stuck in a dream trance. Why were these memories flashing through her mind? These nightmares.

She shivered when she heard a chuckle escape his lips. A sudden pain searing across her throat...

The kunai dropped to the ground, clanging loudly against the autumn floor. Her body was spun around so that she was now in front of him; facing him; looking into his murderous eyes. Itachi smirked...

"Do you understand now, kunoichi?"

She stared pleadingly into his eyes... Her body growing soft. Pitifully she removed their gaze and affixed her eyes on the ground... "Just don't hurt them... Please..."

Itachi smirked... "As you wish….Haruno-san"

_Haruno-san? _The words rambled through her ears, but she hadn't enough time to even decipher the reason he had for calling her that before….

The Mangekyo Sharingan swirled. Naruto, Kakashi, and a recently awoken Sasuke watched horridly as Sakura's form grew limp.

"Come Kisame, Let's go..."

Kisame growled and eyed the boy, in question. Itachi shook his head and the two left with one.

---

"Why do you think they let him go?"

"Naruto, I don't know, but for now we must put Sasuke in prison for his betrayal until we are sure they don't need him and that he won't run off anymore..."

"But Obaa-san!!"

"I've made my decision... now leave..."

Naruto frowned and turned away to leave, leaving only Tsunade and Kakashi in the room.

Tsunade sighed...

"What should we do?"

"You're the hokage, you should know..."

"Don't give me that bullshit Kakashi. I'm not in the mood."

Kakashi lazily chuckled and opened his latest issue of his beloved book. The two sat in silence for a while before Kakashi finally spoke.

"He put a cursing jutsu on her you know..."

"What!?"

"An illusionary one really... One that plays with the mind... He has the power to corrupt her dreams...and share pain…."

"What does this mean?"

"I have no idea..."

---

"Pathetic..." The deep voice echoed through the room slickly, filling ones ears with a sudden pleasure, even though the actual words weren't to be taken pleasurably.

Sakura sat up, her entire backside numb from being placed on hard cold floor. She rubbed her eyes clumsily to attempt to adjust her vision to the stale opaqueness. After they had adjusted to her liking, she looked up, her eyes narrowing upon the figure.

Crimson shown through the darkness, bright like a stop light. He was glaring solemnly at her, and by the looks of it, or rather lack of looks of it, he wasn't pleased.

"...Itac-"

Sakura was silenced as a strong hand grasped hold firmly on her throat. Only a hushed gasp left her lips, before he spoke.

"Do you know what you did kunoichi?"

Sakura stared wide eyed at him, faintly taking in the tight wrap of gauze around his neck. She oddly felt her heart speed up, either from fright or, or who knew what, but it was slowly taking her breath away.

His mouth leaned in closer to her ear, his hot breath pounding on her with each even steady breath.

"You've been cursed..."

Sakura chocked a gasp, but before she could do anymore, warmth engulfed her. Fierce, yet succulent lips thrashed down upon hers in a fiery kiss, one that lasted but a second.

That was all Itachi needed after all. All the information was clear through that measly kiss, all the power over her wrapped in a feathered bow in his hand.

All her pain, her pleasure, her memories, her dreams... He knew them all, and knowing the Itachi, he had a purpose for them...

But only he knew of that.

He pulled away, ending the substantial bliss striking the kunoichi like lightning. Her body was crumbling, and she had no idea why. Sure she had kissed another man before, but never had she felt this... weak and vulnerable afterwards. Her eyes met with his for just a moment, before her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground.

"Heh...Just as I said... Pathetic..."

And then he was gone.

---

Sakura sat there on the ground for some time, and her knees were beginning to ache and her feet falling to a numb state. She barely was able to turn her gaze as the door slowly creaked open.

"You look pretty beat up there young kunoichi...yeah..."

Sakura had no idea who this person was so she simply ignored him.

"Rude little girl, eh?" Kisame's voice echoed grossly through the room, a fowl stench of rotten fish following it.

"I see what you mean, yeah. She seems a little arrogant though, yeah."

"Heh... Let's torture her a bit..."

"I'll sit out on this one. Plus I don't want to be in trouble because of this... yeah"

Sakura scowled, and she desperately attempted to shut their imbecilic voices out. That is until an excruciating pain flared though her back.

"Itachi isn't happy that you tried to kill him kunoichi, especially since you weren't able to succeed... So we'll have to punish you..."

Sakura was launched through the air, her back landing fiercely on the cold wooden wall. She felt her wound stinging as she slid down the wall, nearly reaching the ground. But she didn't. Her hands were whisked above her head, high, until her shoulders began to strain from the slow dislocating, and were clamped into thick steel cuffs.

"Let's see how much torture you can sustain kunoichi..." Kisame grinned, an evil grin and reached his hand out to grab her chin.

Then she was cut with several thin blades. A gasp of agony escaped her, and Kisame laughed.

---

"They still have her!!!"

"Sasuke..."

"Damn Bastard! Why'd you forget her?!"

"We didn't..."

Sasuke was silent for a long while.

"Why her?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of me?"

Sasuke's were filled with rage...

"Or you!" Sasuke shifted against the tight cuffs binding him to the seat in the middle of the room, his eyes blazing at an uneasy Naruto sitting next to the godaime.

"Sasuke! That's enough!"

Sasuke's fierce gaze struck Tsunade's way, sending a feeble shrill down her spine.

"Why doe's that bastard have any business with her? What is she to him?"

Sasuke stood ferociously his hands clasped in tight fists.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade was angry now, and she wasn't doing much to hide it.

"We did not bring you here so you could through a hysterical fit! Either sit down and calm down or find yourself never be able to act the part of a Ninja for this village.." Tsunade's shoulders raised tensely, until Sasuke finally gave in and sat down, where they then slumped back into a relaxed state. "Good, Now... We the council of Konoha, have brought you Uchiha Sasuke, here on behalf of your criminal record here with Konoha. Due to silenced circumstances, we have decided your punishment."

Sasuke stared blankly at Tsunade; deliberately ignoring the several other death glares that were being sent his way.

"Fifty lashes and four months of Arrest. You will not however be allowed to leave this village for six months."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Six months? But he needed to get to Itachi! Who knew what that bastard was planning! _His mouth twitched.

"You are dismissed. Please follow this gentleman to receive the first of your punishment." The painful shackles opened and allowed Sasuke freedom.

Sasuke stood, and without a word to any of his gasping teammates (Naruto) or the others in his age division, he walked towards his punishment.

---

Sakura was trying her best to refrain from screeching out in anguish. Her body was going against her wished however and she was shaking miserably. Her body was being tortured with no rationality and she was losing all sense. Her eyes blurred and her head spun dizzily. Her fingers and toes were numb, and the only sound she could make out was a faint laughter, presumably from Kisame.

She barely felt a deep kunai scrape against her skin, before she heard the miniscule of a clang, as it dropped to the floor.

"Hey, Take it easy will ya, Kisame? She's only a girl." A strong, yet feminine voice echoed through the air. "I mean look at her, she's bleeding from every pore of her body, or almost everywhere."

Kisame barely made any attempt to acknowledge the other's entrance, and instead continued on, picking up his kunai to restart where he had left off.

"I told you to lay off! That's an order..."

Kisame scowled and began to growl some. He attempted to mumble something in a monotone way that no one would hear, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What!?"

"Heh... I said... Just because this brat is your si-"

"Shut Up! You know it is forbidden!"

As the searing pain slowed, Sakura was able to focus her vision a bit more and when she did, she noticed a female, or so it seemed for she was wearing a hooded cloak a little thinner than the men's ones and more fitting, was charging nearly at the speed of light, barely visible towards Kisame. However Kisame dodged with ease almost, well at least until he realized that the one charging at him was merely a clone and the actual one had been standing behind him, mimicking his every steps. Her feminine hand grasped firmly around his neck and began to twist. Kisame growled weakly, and then uttered a hiss as her hand began to choke him.

A certain blonde haired male then stood from his comfortable place on a stool and walked calmly over towards the two bickering imbeciles.

"You guys that's enough... Now that's no way to greet us after so long now is it... yeah?"

"Deidara…. Such a pleasure to see you…. If I can't recall, I haven't seen you in nearly eight months…."

"Yeah, yeah…."

Their conversation dragged on for a bit. All the while the strain on Kisame's neck was becoming quite the annoyance, for he kept making gagging sounds.

"So are you going to release him, He seems to be turning red, a very unhealthy hue of someone of his…. Colors…. Yeah"

The female akatsuki simply giggled and tightened even more.

"So disobedient. Haven't changed a bit have you?"

All averted their gazed to the door, noticing for the first time, the emotionless figure leaning against the doorway….

A black cloak swayed through the air, speedily, and before anyone could even blink the woman had her arms wrapped lovingly around Itachi's form. From what Sakura could see the woman blushed tenderly as Itachi rather roughly grasped the top of her hood and was pulling it back.

"Itachi-kun….Long time no see!" She purred, her voice becoming mightily aroused.

Itachi remained emotionless, and Sakura noticed that instead of looking at the girl tightly holding him, his eyes had turned towards hers and the deep crimson was melting her into a puddle of water.

His hand flickered, pulling down the hood that blocked Sakura from getting a good look at what she looked like.

Sakura nearly 'eep'ed as the woman's waist length hair pooled out from underneath the hood and landed gracefully on her sides. The woman gasped for a second, before doing something rash. The whole of her cloak fell down to the ground revealing her slacks, that carved out her every curve, and showing nothing but utter beauty.

"Yes it has been… Haruno-san…." Itachi's eyes never left Sakura's but only lightened when he saw her shock.

And to worsen things, the woman's hair was pink…..

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the beginning of my story plot….. I don't know exactly why I decided to add yet another character to confuse you all, but I did and it only gets better from here. Or maybe worse? And I even made this chapter a tad bit longer than it was before, isn't that great!? Aw well, I hoped you liked my chapter and will continue reading and reviewing! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, its just that I've been busy preparing for finals, of which are this upcoming Thursday and Friday! Waa! And I'm not sure whether I will be able to update for another couple of weeks just because it is time for the holidays, and broken ligaments, and basketball games…. However, If I get any moment that I can update I will, so please bare with me and continue reading! Arigato and good-bye

By the way, For all of those who say Prem. of a Dominatrix is a dark fanfic, well I'm not personally sure if I consider this dark, but I will warn you. It only gets darker from here….hehe…. But I hope you will still continue reading because dark is just my nature, in more ways than one, and I guess I have a harder time writing the frilly 'happy days' types story, though I ensure you there will be some 'happier' moments than there have been through the rest of the story…. Ok well TTYAL…

**Review Responses:**

**Read-n-review - Evilly evil eh? That has a nice ring to it, hehe, just kidding. But thank you for your review. I'm sorry Sakura seems weak and all, but I don't really know how to make her all that strong without incurring death due to her naturally stubborn attitudes. However, I will try to make her seem as a stronger being all around later on, ok. Well thank you for your review, and please continue reviewing.**

**Kazumi Kyoshira**** – I know aren't they? Well, I have a reason for torturing Sasuke, but for Sakura, things will probably get better at some point…. So just stay tuned and continue reading/reviewing, and thank you for your review…**

**Thank you to all the rest of you who reviewed my story also! All of you help keep me writing and allow me to find newer inspirations! **

**Preview For chapter Six:**

"_HEEYYY Sasuke!" _

"_Dobe…."_

"_Shut up…. I brought breakfast so we could hydrate before this morning workout!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Dobe. Ramen may be a suitable breakfast someone the likes of you, but No one else can gorge themselves full of ramen 24/7 such as yourself. Baka!" Sasuke's fists swung out and punched Naruto's head. _

"_Ow! That hurt teme! Just let me in….."_

_Sasuke shrugged and stepped aside._

…

_They slurped the ramen in silence. Naruto, going through several cups, as Sasuke only had one._

"_By the way Sasuke, Do you like Ino?"_

_Sasuke nearly chocked on his ramen. "What? Why?"_

"_Just because I saw you go home with her two days ago…"_

"_That's none of your business." Sasuke's eyes flared. _

"_Geez! I was just wondering, since you seemed in such a rush when I always thought you liked Sak-"_

"_You have her so why should you want me to like her Naruto?! I don't give a damn for that bitch!"_


	6. Muttsu: Deep inside my mind

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a woman's heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix:

**Muttsu**: Deep inside my mind….

Sasuke roamed the streets leisurely, making his way home. His hands were in his pockets and he strolled with a certain lean that everyone knew as his, as if he had always been a loyal kin of Konoha.

The people around would stare, humbly bowing now and then as he passed, for his beauty was that of extravagance. Some scowled though, for they knew due to the blood staining his clothing, and sticking abruptly to his skin that he had committed a severe crime to Konoha.

The pathway towards his secluded apartment was quite disturbing. The ground was filled with trash and weeds sprouted from all areas…. The only area with any resemblance of beauty was a small personal field garden, whom, at the moment seemed to be occupied.

His footsteps creaking against the ground caused a certain woman to turn around. When she saw him walking down the path her eyes gleamed and she ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

Sasuke lifted his head ever so slightly in recognition.

"Oh my gosh it is!"

The blonde nearly trampled Sasuke as she jumped into his arms for a hug. She half expected him to shove her off, but to her surprise he didn't. As a matter of fact he really didn't do anything but stand there.

"Sasuke?..."

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist fiercely.

"Sasuke!!"

"Shut up…Follow me…."

They moved like grains of sand in the wind. Ino wanted to scream, but she also wanted to find out where Sasuke was going.

They reached his humble abode, and just as the door creaked open, Sasuke grabbed Ino's wrist and spun them around so that her back faced the open entrance. His lips pressed roughly down on hers in a chaste kiss, all the while leading her into his dust filled house towards the couch.

Reaching his destination, he leaned forward, placing her form down upon the sofa without ever removing their lips. His fingers pulled and tugged at her shirt, roughly tearing it off of her, and then doing the same to her mini skirt. A full figured woman wrapped in gauze from shoulder to knees. Sasuke pulled away to scan her with his eyes, and soon followed with his lips; from the silky skin of her neck, to the rough gauze covering her belly.

Aroused moans filled the air, every touch tingling the young Kunoichi's body, making her ache down between her thighs.

"Sasuke-kun…. What… Why? Augh!" His hand trailed down her sides, feeling her curves, and rested upon the inner of her thigh.

"You know damn well why…."

"Wha-What?" She threw her head back and clasped her eyes tight as a flow of ecstasy flamed inside her.

"Who are you?"

A couple more moans escaped the woman's lips before she opened her eyes. Sasuke's head lifted, and stared eye to eye with a woman with turquoise eyes. She smirked.

"I guess the jigs up eh? And here I was just beginning to have a little fun…."

Sasuke scowled and held her down harshly.

"Lighten up a bit, boy….. I wouldn't want to hurt your adorable form, now would I?"

Sasuke simply grunted and pressed her down harder.

"Heh…. Ah well, a little force never hurt anyone now has it?" The woman effortlessly removed herself from his hold and sat up though still underneath Sasuke.

She reached up and grabbed the top of her blonde hair. Running a hand downwards, she pulled off the blonde wig with ease and revealed beautiful, healthy tresses.

Sasuke widened his eyes, but before he saw anything more everything went black.

The woman watched as he fell backwards landing down on the ground with a thud. "I'm Haruno… Jasminne…."

---

The whole surrounding area was pitch black. Humid, dripping, rotten smells engulfed him. He looked around desperately, attempting to make out anything. Shapes, colors, anything!

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder caressingly. Another hand racked down his shoulder blade, sending tingling shivers through his body. Then hot breath cuddled his ear. Soft lips nibbled down, traveling down his ear, to his neck, and then to his shoulder. The steamy kisses were getting steamier as they forced themselves down his torso. His shirt was missing and his feet were bare.

A gasp escaped the others lips as they pulled away.

"How does this make you feel Sasuke?...good?"

---

"Now, now _Shisuta_….Lighten up a bit…"

Sakura struggled against the woman's grip… _Shisuta?_ _This girl definitely isn't my sister! I've never even seen her _

"Oh, but I am…."

"Huh!?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked into the girls eyes.

"Ha-ha! Surprised?... Yes my neesan…. I am your sister, and yes I can read your mind….."

"What?!"

"What, does that make you horny?"

"WHAT!"

The woman leaned in near, her lips practically brushing against Sakura's cheek.

"You know what I did to that cute little boy you love so much? Do you want to feel it?..." Her tongue stuck out slightly to barely taste the warm flesh of what was her sister…

"You Bitch…"

"Yes, you may call me that; I make love like one too! Ha-ha"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the sounds from this woman.

"You can't avoid me forever Sakura…. I think you'll break soon enough"

---

The bright shine of single sun rays fell down upon Sakura's pale cheeks through crème curtains. Twitching slightly, Sakura's eyes dazedly fluttered open. She felt as though she had just woken up from a terrible dream; one that lasted weeks. The ick of sleep rested in the crests between her eyes and their lashes. Steadily rubbing them she forced her body into a sitting position from its once cozy fetal position. Her body ached and was sore from head to toe. Her temples were throbbing, and her nose itched like hell.

As her senses began to work properly, she smelt something odd. _Tea?_ On her left-hand side rested a small tray of food. The basics, Tea, sliced bread, a small bowl of rice and an even smaller bowl of miso soup. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, with such high velocity and so much noise she could have sworn the bed shook. "I guess I'm hungry…"

"I'd expect you to be, you've slept for, what, three days… or was it four, yeah?"

Sakura's attention averted from the meal to the voice projecting from the far end of the room. "Three days?"

"Or four…. yeah."

Sakura stared at the fairly handsome and slightly feminine looking akatsuki member, with longish blonde hair and ocean green eyes. "Who are you?" She glared just slightly, as to indicate her seriousness.

Noticing her attempt to glare at him, he chuckled. "Deidara… Nice to meet you kunoichi, yeah."

Sakura scanned the member once more, as if taking in his friendliness. So far as she could remember, being captive was hell. The only people she had met were cruel and unruly, but this one was acting kind. _Acting. Perfect words… It's all an act to allure me into something…. My death maybe? _Sakura seriously glared this time, her fists balling in attempt to restrain her tense anger rising within.

He chuckled once again, this time in a mocking way. "No need to get feisty, kunoichi. I just came to see if you were awake that is all. I don't plan on doing you any harm…"

"Why?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Why haven't you come to do any wrong. Everyone else does. So what makes you special?"

"Heh…. I love your sense of humor kunoichi. Yeah. It's intriguing."

"Answer my question…."

"What question…" A starker, monotone voice ran through Sakura's ears causing her to flinch. She turned to look into crimson eyes glaring down upon her vigilantly. A sudden rage began to build up inside her, her fingers twitching in their already tightly bound fists.

"No question of your business…" Sakura's eyes darted glares. She attempted to keep calm as he slowly, amusedly, approached her. Biting her lip she took a step back, but caught herself and stood her ground. No one was going to overwhelm Haruno Sakura. Not after all the hard work she had put in to being a kunoichi. No, not this time, not ever again. She needed to prove her strength, or she would always be underestimated.

Sakura blinked and Itachi was gone. Then she felt the powerful hands grasp her shoulders and pull her back from behind. "I would watch your mouth if I were you, kunoichi…" His deep monotone voice was utterly seductive but at the same time could scare the daylights out of one. Sakura however tried her best to hide the fright tingling up her spine. So she replaced it with anger.

"I have a name you know!" She forcefully spun around, to her surprise he allowed her too, and glared right into his onyx…. Wait onyx?…

"You might wish to hold your tongue _kunoichi_, who knows what may happen if it gets cut off." Itachi's face showed just the smallest bit of amusement. He was toying with her again and it was just causing her to grow even angrier.

"How dare you!"

"She asked why I didn't come to hit her, or abuse her, because she assumes us akatsuki just love to torture with no cause. Yeah."

Both Itachi and Sakura turned their gazes towards the forgotten other in the room, hollow glares plastered on their faces. Deidara took a step back throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I'm leaving"

Both continued watching as he leisurely strolled towards the door, his hands in pockets Sakura didn't know the akatsuki cloak had. Without even turning an eye back he left, shutting the door silently behind him.

Before Sakura even had the chance to turn around on her own accord, her chin was violently yanked from its current position to facing the now crimson blades Itachi referred to as eyes. His strong fingers alone were enough to bring her from her safe stance on the ground, but instead to a hovering position a few feet from the wooden panels.

"What!?" She managed to hiss through a clenched jaw.

"Why are you so afraid kunoichi?" His grip never loosened as he grew closer, his breath teasing her lips, making them dry suddenly so she had to lick them delicately.

"I-I'm not afraid…."

"Oh, well you could've fooled me…"

Sakura attempted to snicker, but her jaw was beginning to feel very broken. She could already feel the green and black bruises staining her skin.

They stood there for quite some time in silence. His eyes were pouring hail stones down on her and the windows containing everything inside her, her thoughts, her dreams, her secrets, were beginning to crack.

Finally Itachi spoke. "Your dreams. What are they about?" He commented as though he had been ordering a bowl of ramen.

"What?"

"I don't repeat myself..."

Sakura stayed silent. You could clearly read the thoughts running through her mind. Her face slowly calmed as though she was in a sudden paradise, but then almost as quickly it contorted into a frown. She lowered her eyes.

"Who is she?"

Itachi smirked. "Jasmine."

"Huh?"

Itachi's free hand rose to reveal the item hanging from between his strong fingers.

Sakura gawked confusedly flickering her gaze between Itachi's face and the beautiful piece.

"Where'd you ge-"

"It's a pity he would leave something of such value behind. Or maybe he was too dumb to notice?"

"Who?"

A moment of silence. "The only one in Konoha whom sincerely remembered your birthday."

Realization hit and Sakura gasped. Her mind could only think of one person…..

---

The earliest rays of the morning crept into the dark shadows of the room. A loud knocking came from the door. Sasuke sat up, groaning. Though he hadn't slept his body ached with the pains one gets after sleep, and maybe a little bit from the knowledge of whom to expect at the door. Only one person would come to bug him so early.

"What do you want Naruto?"

A cheery eyed Naruto stood at the door, sporting his usual orange outfit and a purple bag filled with what Sasuke presumed was Ramen.

"HEEYYY Sasuke!"

"Dobe…."

"Shut up…. I brought breakfast so we could hydrate before this morning workout!"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe. Ramen may be a suitable breakfast someone the likes of you, but No one else can gorge themselves full of ramen 24/7 such as yourself. Baka!" Sasuke's fists swung out and punched Naruto's head.

"Ow! That hurt teme! Just let me in….."

Sasuke shrugged and stepped aside. Naruto was just about to take a step in, when the door was slammed shut in his face. "Hey!"

"find another person to bug…"

Naruto frowned and took a step back, only to step forward this time with much force, and kicked his leg at the door. The door nearly flew inwards, the hinges creaking with horrid force.

Sasuke, prepared for Naruto's burst of anger was leaning against the wall arms crossed and smirking arrogantly. Naruto simply frowned further and ran towards Sasuke. He grabbed at Sasuke's neck and shoved him ferociously against the wall. Sasuke smirk only widened.

"Your lucky I saved you!"

"From what? Dobe."

"From what! You know damn well from what!"

"Refresh my memory…"

"You jerk!"

Naruto released Sasuke and knowingly made his way to Sasuke's kitchen. Grabbing all the needed utensils he quickly prepared their meals.

"Hurry so we can train…."

"Yeah, Yeah, dobe…."

They slurped the ramen in silence. Naruto, going through several cups, as Sasuke only had one.

"By the way Sasuke, Do you like Ino?"

Sasuke nearly chocked on his ramen. "What? Why?"

"Just because I saw you go home with her two days ago…"

"That's none of your business." Sasuke's eyes flared.

"Geez! I was just wondering, since you seemed in such a rush when I always thought you liked Sak-"

"You have her so why should you want me to like her Naruto?! I don't give a damn for that bitch!"

"What! Sakura isn't a Bi-" Naruto lifted from his seat just slightly.

"Yes she is! She gets in every ones way all the freaking time! She should've been the one brought back not me!"

"That's all you do! Blab on about yourself! Don't you care about others, or are you that conceited to not notice she sacrificed herself for you! For you Sasuke, Not for me nor anyone else, just for your fucking ungrateful ass!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gulped down hard. He stared into the blazing eyes across the table, examining every pant that escaped the man's lips.

"Shut up, dobe." The words were no more than a whisper.

---

The two panted heavily. After a nice workout under the shadowed sky, the two akatsuki members leisurely walked over and sat down upon the wooden ledge of the house.

"Ah, don't you love a nice sweaty physical workout? Its my second favorite type of workout." The woman picked up her bottle of water and gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, what is your favorite workout?"

She leaned in towards his ear and whispered something. Kisame's eyes widened and he smiled a toothy grin. "So that's what you do when you go missing for days?"

"Yep!" She chuckled and leaned back, resting her elbows on the cold wood and outstretching her legs as far as possible.

They stared out for a while, watching the storm clouds circle the area.

"So the curse?"

"It's activated…"

"Think the Uchiha knows about it?"

"I doubt it. He's not very bright when it comes to things like this."

"True."

"It was fun, though I was figured out."

"eh?"

"Fun. F.U.N"

"I know what fun is dumbass. I meant, you were figured out?"

"Yeah. He was quick to notice. I hadn't even the chance to allure him but instead was allured myself."

"Feh. Pathetic."

"What'd you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Want to bring it! I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Her hand shot out and she grabbed Kisame's coat. "Bring it on then!"

And they were fighting once more.

---

_Naruto!_

"Precisely."

Sakura jerked her head up, Staring into Itachi's emotionless eyes.

"What are you going to do with it?" Her voice was barely able to project a whisper.

Itachi merely "hmph'ed and leaned over towards her ear.

"….Would you like to wear it, _Sakura-chan_?"

Sakura gasped as she felt the warm hands tingle against her neck, followed by the miniscule cold of the thin chain and the flower resting between her breasts.

Sakura attempted to look at it, though it was difficult, seeing as the position she was in was preventing her from moving.

Itachi noticed this, and smirked. He then threw her back, sending her flying onto her bed. Sakura's body hit the bed hard, causing her to be thrown back into the air, by the bed springs. However, Itachi appeared over her and brought her down, slightly roughly, and held her arms above her head.

"Itachi-san!"

"Shut up…. You're being too noisy."

He hovered above her, dominating her body. Sakura blushed a dark pinkish color. _Innocent._

Itachi dipped down, stopping himself mere inches before their noses collided.

"Itachi-san?"

Sakura's eyes looked so innocent. Pure. Itachi had no idea how it was possible one of her likes could stay pure at such an age. He would have thought his adolescent brother would have already claimed her as his if weren't for his conceitedness.

Itachi dared dip closer, teasing the girl beneath him by ever so gently nudging his hips against hers. He felt her shake beneath him which only sparked more interest of her through him. He arched a brow and took one final dip.

They met in a shy kiss, soft and delicate; warm and passionate.

And then it happened…

Those thoughts, no, those dreams flashed through her templates. And the most horrifying part was…. That woman, she was kissing Sasuke!

---

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well this chapter was released later than I expected, but I've been a bit stressed lately and couldn't get to it for a while. However here it is now and so I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to get it out soon if you all review!! Anyways, please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and what you didn't like and I'll see you in the next chapter…

**Preview for chapter seven:**

"_**Heh, well you may not believe it now, but I bet you will believe soon…."**_

_**Sakura glared, but was interrupted. **_

_**The door flew open and a tall blue man walked in through the doors, soon followed by a red haired man and Deidara. **_

"_**Jasminne. Sorry to interrupt, but he is here."**_

_**Jasminne turned around to face the three men, and chuckled lightly. **_

"_**Good, bring him here; I have something to show to him."**_

"_**Right."**_

_**Moments passed and still nothing.**_

_**Suddenly the door swung open, and then shut quicker than a blink of the eye.**_

"_**Shall we begin?"**_

_**Sakura's eyes widened and she jerked her head in the reverse direction from which it was facing, to look at the head of the table. A smug smirk plastered itself onto his face and he spoke.**_


	7. Senbun: And his name is

**Premonitions of a Dominatrix... **

**Authored By.** BloodyRainDrops

**Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It is solely owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

--- means: Change in time and/or place

_italics _means: Written document, or remembrance of past happenings

'_italics' _means: inner person speaking/thoughts

"Quotations" means: Person/People speaking

* * *

**Summary: **Six Years. Six long years have past. Sakura, has worked hard to become a fine shinobi, and now that she has, more troubles just fly in her way. Her dreams, are one of them... Yes... One most might think to be pleasant and filled with ones desires is growing into a fear, but does it all have to do with being just a dream, or is something a little bit too real. Dealing with her past, and future, a woman's heart can only expand so much before it bursts...

* * *

Premonitions of a Dominatrix:

**Sebun: And his name is…**

Sakura struggled out of the passionate kiss Itachi was planting on her. She was angry now, and only one person could be the blame.

Stumbling back out of his reach, Sakura panted heavily all the while attempting to sort out her thoughts.

"Jasminne.." She said it in a low tone mostly to herself and then looked down at the trinket placed upon her neck. It was the most beautiful item she had ever seen. And it was the shocking resemblance of a star jasmine!

"You called?"

The woman stood before the two, her hair tied in a perfectly messy bun, and a tank top and some slacks as her attire.

---

The sun blazed down upon the already sun burnt cherry cheeks of his face, and the irritating ringing from the sun thirsty cicadas, now seemed to be etched into his eardrums. Taking a minutes rest to wipe away the buttery sweat dripping down his forehead towards the dark prickly hairs just above his eyes, he looks around at his accomplishment. Building a building was actually pretty tough work, especially alone, but he had done it, and it only had taken five days. After consulting his foreman he was allowed to leave for the day, even though it was only about noon.

Sasuke strolled down the streets, his eyes closed and his face serious. He had noting to do or anywhere to go now, and since he didn't feel like going home he decided to simply train. So he made his way through the busy town streets, completely ignoring the high pitched giggles that escaped big-hearted fan girls, and made his way towards the once familiar training grounds he and his team would go to on a daily basis back when he was young.

It hadn't even been ten minutes that he was training before he was interrupted. Sighing he turned around and looked into the tree where a quite lazy man sat, a small orange book in his hands. "Kakashi."

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. His sensei, well he couldn't quite call him that anymore, his acquaintance was always so confusing at times. "You're the one who brought me back to Konoha. You've surely seen me between that time."

"Heh, more arrogant than ever I see. But you know what I mean Sasuke," Kakashi lowered his book, and looked sternly at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it you want, Kakashi? You are interrupting my training."

"You don't already know?... It's about Sakura…"

Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit, before returning to their original cold state. "I don't know anything about Sakura anymore. Go ask Naruto."

"Sasuke! You know Naruto can't answer my questions, so shut up and listen for once," Kakashi glared at Sasuke until Sasuke finally slumped down into a more calmed state. "Sakura, she's been cursed, but I think you might have already noticed…"

It was true. That day Sasuke saw Sakura in the room behind Itachi, he knew something about her was different; especially when she simply gave in when Itachi told her to leave with his brother after their unfortunate encounter with Kakashi and Naruto.

"…I think however, that there is more to this curse than meets the eye. Have you… had any odd dreams lately?"

Sasuke naturally gawked. What was Kakashi getting at? But Sasuke couldn't deny for the least, that he had been having some odd dreams lately. He nodded in approval.

Kakashi's eyes closed. "Just as I thought. Did you get a clear look at the woman's face?"

"Sakura's?"

"No, the one who you took home the other day."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. "No. Why."

"Sasuke. I think you might be cursed."

The two stared at each other in silence.

----

"Aeeee! How long is this conversation going to last…" Jasminne whined, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Get a hold of yourself woman. You're an adult, so quit acting like a child and be patient."

"Easy for you to say, since you like to take things so slowly…..very, very slowly. Ha-ha"

"What's that supposed to mean…"

"I know what you and Deidara do at night, and its definitely an interesting form of art. Ha I see that blush!!"

"Tch. Keep your imbecilic, perverted, imaginative thoughts to yourself and focus."

"Humph. You know its all true…"

"What!?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I just wish they'd hurry their conversation. I knew the copy ninja was lazy, but I had no idea he took so long to talk to someone. I mean I can finish a conversation with anybody in a matter of minutes. Its not that hard really. I mean-"

"Shut Up!"

"Tch. Fine, be that way, Sasori-sama…"

They waited the remaining period in silence. After what seemed like forever, Kakashi left the training grounds.

"Jasminne…Lets go."

Sasori waited for any response from Jasminne but none came.

"Jasminne?" He turned around and realized the girl was sleeping soundly. His forehead wrinkled, and the red blush of anger appeared on his face.

"JASMINNE!!"

---

Crows flew out into the afternoon sky, cawing into the wind. Sasuke stopped training once more this time after hearing what sounded like someone yelling. He arched a brow and looked around reluctantly. He was barely able to dodge a kunai just before it hit him.

"What do you want?"

The two akatsuki stood before him, one looking utterly cold yet handsome, and the other…Sasuke rubbed his eyes in shock. The other looked just like Sakura!

"Stunning, aren't I, Sasuke-kun?" The woman smiled sheepishly, winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw felt like it dropped to the floor. Not only did this lady look like Sakura, but she sounded awfully close too. It couldn't be Sakura though could it? No… unless it was the curse….

"We have some business with you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke forced his vision to the other, whom was speaking to him.

"What business."

"Soon. Soon I promise….Jasminne, If you'd be so kind."

"Right."

Before Sasuke even knew what was going on, the woman had formed hand seals and Sasuke's head began to spin. Soon everything grew black and he fell to the ground. The odd thing was, was that he still felt conscious.

---

Sudden anger engulfed the young kunoichi, at the sight of this woman. She not only resembled Sakura, but sounded like her too. Who did this woman think she was? If she was using the cloning technique Sakura didn't appreciate it!

"Hello, little sister."

Sakura gasped lightly. "Sister…"

"Correct. I am your elder sister, three years older than yourself."

"Liar!"

"Now, Now, don't get a temper with your sister, we share blood after all."

"Never."

"Heh, well you may not believe it now, but I bet you will be believing soon…."

Sakura glared, but was interrupted.

The door flew open and a tall blue man walked in through the doors, soon followed by a red haired man and Deidara.

"Jasminne. Sorry to interrupt, but he is here."

Jasminne turned around to face the three men, and chuckled lightly.

"Good, bring him here; I have something to show to him."

"Right."

Deidara left quickly, being gone only a matter of seconds, and returned with a feisty, hot-headed man.

"Ah, Sasuke, you look better than ever…" Jasminne chuckled.

Sakura alarmingly raised her head, and Emerald interlocked with Onyx.

---

"Missing!! Damn it! Damn that bastard!"

"Tsunade-obaasan calm down, you'll be sure to break the whole building."

"Urgh! Well damn Sasuke, deliberately disobeyed my orders! How dare he!"

"Tsunade, I don't think he left."

"What do you mean."

"I think-"

"Sasuke was taken hostage, by the akatsuki."

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked around to Kakashi standing lazily in the doorway.

"What are you talking about Kakashi, what would the akatsuki need with Sasuke if they deliberately left him behind?"

"I don't know exactly, but it has something to do with that curse."

"You mean the one Sakura has?"

"What Curse!?"

Kakashi and Tsunade stared at Naruto in silence for a moment before continuing on.

"Precisely."

"Humph. This doesn't make much sense."

Kakashi sighed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Search and find Akatsuki's headquarters without being detected, meaning you two will have to suppress your chakra extremely."

"Right." Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"You two will leave in three days. Be fully prepared; there can be no mistakes on this mission or you will surely be killed, and that won't be much help to the village. B-"

"Got it, Obaa-san!" Naruto and Kakashi strolled out the door, slamming it behind them.

"B-Be careful…."

---

Sakura jumped off the bed and began to run. She was nearly to the door when someone appeared before her, grabbing onto her biceps. "What are you doing kunoichi?"

"Move!!" The pink haired kunoichi pounded her fists upon his strong pectorals.

Silence sustained.

"Move!! MOVE!!" She glared into his deep flamed eyes, tears welling up around hers.

More silence.

"Please…." Her voice barely managed a croaked whisper.

Erie silence.

Sakura's body slowly began to shake and her knees buckled underneath her, making her body slump in Itachi's arms.

She pounded upon his chest once more, before finally giving up and the tears fell.

"Kunoichi, you have fallen ill."

A small chocked cough left her throat but that was all she could manage in response. Itachi could feel the wet sobs seeping through his mesh shirt. He began to lift her into his arms but stopped when Sakura again continued to struggle.

"No. Let me see him!" Though her voice was in only whispers it was plain to see she was trying her best to be stern and demanding.

"What is there to see?"

"You know damn well what there is to see! You've been torturing me with it this whole week. I want to see him, so **move!**" Sakura's breathing was becoming heavy along with the rest of her body. She felt her eyelids beginning to close but she needed to fight it; at least until she was able to make sure Sasuke was alright.

"Itachi….please…"

"You need rest."

"Itachi!"

Itachi lifted the girl up and this time she had no strength to struggle.

She couldn't remember where Itachi took her after that, but she knew it wasn't the original room he had kept her in. Instead, the room was a navy color and along the ceiling was a red lining.

He dropped her onto the bed, of which seemed much comfier than the one she had gotten used to, and the comforter much thicker.

"Where am I?"

Sakura looked up to where Itachi had been standing, but he was already gone. She sighed and lied there staring at the ceiling.

—Two hours later—

The door creaked open. Silently Itachi walked in.

"Why haven't you slept?"

Sakura's eyes met with his for a moment before she looked away. "I just woke up."

"Don't try to lie to me." Itachi's voice deepened, and his gaze stern.

Sakura didn't reply, but kept her gaze away from him.

Itachi walked over to the bed and gently nudged her chin to face his. "Answer me."

"What have you done to Sasuke?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. "That wasn't my question."

"Answer mine. You already know my answer."

Itachi glared. Not so gently he tightened his grip and forced Sakura up into a sitting position.

"You've seen what has happened to him…"

Sakura's eyes widened. Why do you torture me like this!?!"

"I don't torture anyone without purpose."

"Well what is your purpose for torturing me!?"

Itachi stayed silent.

"Why do I see these things when I sleep? What have you done to me?!"

"Everything has its purpose, whether they know of it or not."

Sakura struggled back in attempts to free herself from its grip.

"What is my purpose? What…." Her voice resorted back into its whispered tones.

"Shut up."

Itachi leaned in and captured Sakura's lips for a delicate kiss. At first Sakura had no reaction, but her body's needs corrupted her and she gave in. His lips were so warm and tender upon hers and his tongue felt so soft as he tickled her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck, completely ignoring the pain from her chin that Itachi still held firmly in his fingers. Their bodies rocked slightly, the lust and passion filling the air around them.

Itachi pulled back after what seemed forever, his gaze softer.

"You will learn your purpose in due time, patience is a virtue."

With that he left once more, leaving Sakura aching with both pain and pleasure, and dizzy.

---

Sakura couldn't help but keep thinking of what had happened. How could she let that evil being steal yet another kiss from her! She was losing it. What would Sasuke think if he were to see Itachi steal another of her kisses? Would he take it the wrong way and blame it on her? She couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow that to happen….

…But it had felt so good, so soft, so…delicious. When Itachi was kissing her it seemed to be the only time when he was kind and gentle to her. It made her doubt the evil and psycho murderer inside him, that she knew he was. But then again she really didn't believe that. She wondered what really was with this guy, what secrets he was hiding inside, what it would feel like to be his wife…wait what?

"What am I thinking?" Sakura chuckled. She really was going crazy in this place.

"What are you thinking? Hmm.."

Startled Sakura stood and spun around to face the intruder.

"What do you want?" She spat coldly.

"My, My, don't tell me Itachi-kun's coldness is rubbing onto _my _sister? Now, don't be so mean to your sister." Jasminne pouted. For an elder sister she sure acted like a child.

Sakura glared, but stayed silent.

"Oh fine. Itachi sent me to get you for dinner and to make sure you're in the appropriate attire."

"What?"

"He said you need to wear your cloak, but since he said I needed to make sure you were dressed appropriately, I plan on dressing you." she smiled evilly.

Before Sakura could even react, she was thrown atop the bed, and Jasminne had thrown a pair of clothing at her. "Put it on, or I'll do it for you."

Sakura looked down at the skimpy pair of clothing she was given.

It was a white lingerie top, with a black netting liner, and a black formal pants with white ribbons lining the sides in a crisscross motion, that seemed to be 'easily accessible'. Sakura frowned, and wanted to throw this outfit back at her sister, but she knew that lady would just put it on her herself. So she put it on, covering herself fully with the coat, and followed her sister to the dining room.

---

"Here's your seat. The others will be in soon, so don't move. Or punishment will be commenced." Jasminne smiled kindly, though her voice was deceiving that smile.

'and she says I sound like Itachi.'

"Hmm?" Jasmine threw her a knowing glare, before smiling once more and leaving.

"I wonder why I'm being included in this dinner?" Sakura thought outloud, remembering all the previous dinners she had spent in that wretched room of hers.

But before she even could think on it, the door flew open, and eight men (including her sister;) walked in wearing the traditional akatsuki cloak, in the front of them was none other than Itachi.

"So this is the girl eh?"

"Sorta pathetic if you ask me. I say we sacrifice her."

"I bet she's worth something. I'll deal her off once we kill her."

"No, better yet, we devour her."

"Hey guys, I have an Idea, how about we all just forget about this female and eat, heh, heh. What about it? Heh, heh?"

All the Akatsuki went silent and stared at their youngest member.

"Eh-"

Suddenly the others quit staring and took their seats, and waited silently, for something unknown to her.

Moments passed and still nothing.

Suddenly the door swung open, and then shut quicker than a blink of the eye.

"Shall we begin?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she jerked her head in the reverse direction from which it was facing, to look at the head of the table. A smug smirk plastered itself onto his face and he spoke.

TBC…

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter...So how'd you all like it? Well I hoped you liked it, however I don't think I'll be updating for a while on this story and I'm putting it upon hiatus...I will not discontinue it however so just be patient and I will eventually update, it just won't be for a while...Well anyways please tell me how you liked this story and if you all review maybe it'll motivate me to update that much sooner...Well See you all in the next chapter (whenever that is)...Oh, and I'm sorry but there will be no preview for the next chpater in this chapter...sorry... 


End file.
